Lucky
by Tifara
Summary: Mostly Severus POV.After the war Severus is cleared of his crimes and re-instated at Hogwarts. They said he was lucky. He didnt see why. I ignored huge bits of DH and anything else I didnt agree with. Sarcastic stuff,humour, fluff & Lemons etc. SS/HG ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Prologue.

He was told he was lucky when that bloody snake bit right through his vein causing it to shrink back and seal, saving him from further blood loss.

He was told he was lucky that she had shoved a beozoar in his mouth before running off and getting him help.

He was told he was lucky that so many had stood in defence of him at his trial.

He was told he was lucky that people has accepted his reinstatement back into his former position, and had so quickly forgiven him for his crimes.

He didn't feel lucky.

They had released an official statement giving details of his work as a spy, all the ways he had tried to make up for the wrong doings of his younger self, he had been Dumbledore's man, he had followed everything he was asked to do, without question.

He hadn't killed him, they had called it, assisted suicide as Dumbledore was already dying and they gave him a fine? A fine, yeh, that would make up for his pain and give him absolution. Ministry idiots. They find him not guilty of murder, manslaughter, clear his name, but then fine him??

Morons.

They had fined him 100, 000 galleons for using an unforgivable, even if it was under orders and a wand oath.

After working for the past 15 years and saving money from patents from potions he had created, he could almost afford that, but they had cleaned out his Gringotts account and sold Spinners End 'on behalf of him' to make up the rest.

Bastards.

Then he was not allowed to be reinstated as headmaster, as "putting him in a position of such power would send the wrong message". Wrong message to whom? He knew it had nothing to do with 'wrong messages' they just didn't want to try and take the position back from Minerva McGonnagall, that woman was a tyrant when messed with.

He didn't want to have the Defense Against The Dark Arts job, he had only had that position before to prepare the students for the war. He wanted nothing to do with it ever again. So they gave him back his old potions master job. He needed it now, he was bloody broke, he hoped the pay was higher than the 5,000 galleons a year he was earning before, then he could get himself some new robes, and perhaps a bottle of firewhisky, or ten.

So he was supposed to be lucky now? Lucky to what? Be alive? "Pfft" he snorted, he was supposed to die in that filthy shack, he had nothing to live for, no-one cared about him. Now he was alive and would continue to be a miserable, lonely old bastard, with nothing but the clothes he was wearing to his name.

Well if that wouldn't make him jump for joy.

Stupid, Hairbrained, not clever enough to have the brains of a flobberworm ministerial idiots.

'_Well_' he thought, '_best not to dwell on those delightful thoughts and get to todays meeting_' and with that he stalked up the hill towards the Hogwarts gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

He sat in Minervas office picking non –existent bits of lint from his robes while she droned on about various changes they had implemented since he had last been here, and new members of staff she seemed excited about that frankly he wasn't interested in and he would not be interested in 'getting acquainted with'.

"Am I right in assuming I can reside in my old quarters?" He interrupted.

She huffed a little at the interruption "Yes Severus, your quarters have been set up by the elves" she then continued to talk about circe only knows what as his attention strayed to the portraits on the wall, as he looked at all the previous headmasters before his eyes fell on the last portrait, he-of-never-ending-twinking Albus Dumbledore.

Severus had seen the portrait before, so it did not come as a shock to him to see his former mentor, as Albus's portrait had been called in as a witness many times during his 6 month trial. The smarmy old codger sat there with his arms folded, looking at Severus then rolling his eyes slightly at Minerva in full flow talking about schedules and some other things Severus wasn't bothering to listen to.

"..and that's about all I think." She finished, startling Severus into actually paying attention "Unless you have any questions?"

"No, no Minerva, thank you , I shall just reacquaint myself with my old quarters and have a look at this years class lists" He said

"Very well Severus, if you need anything, you know where I am" she handed him his class schedule.

Severus took the parchment from her and headed over to the doorway, he heard the creaking of the stone stairs as they ascended and when he opened the door to leave, his face came in contact with what seemed like either a large ball of wool or some kind of dense shrubbery.

It moved backwards until he could see the owner of the frizzball. 'Now that makes sense' he sniggered to himself.

"Visiting are we then?" He sneered at her only to have her look at him dumbstruck.

"Ah. The know-it-all is silent. I shall record this day in my record books." He sniped before turning to the headmistress and declaring

"Minerva, there is a Granger in your doorway" and with that he stomped off down the stairs.

"Hermione, come in dear" Minerva said to her, "Would you like some tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus stomped off down to his rooms, thank full that no one crossed his path. Well that meeting had dampened his already grumpy mood. He would have to bump in to 'her' on his first day back, wouldn't he!

Upon reaching his quarters, Severus spent a few minutes putting up new wards and setting the new password 'Polypore Cap' before entering his former domain.

The sitting room had a small sofa, an armchair, a side table and a hearth rug, it looked smaller than he remembered, although it might have been due to the fact the fire had not been lit yet, it always made the cold rooms look warmer and more 'homey'. He was pleased to see his bookcase had remained untouched and selected an old journal to read, which he placed on the little side table beside the armchair.

He went into the bedroom, and saw that there was now a small window in the corner beside another armchair and side table, although his rooms were in the dungeons, they weren't all underground, and with Hogwarts set on a hill, looking out the window, gave him a lovely view over the lake. He briefly wondered who had requested the window before he looked over the rest of the room.

The bed looked new, it was a four-poster bed with each of the posts spiralling up twards the canopy, it was a light mahogany colour with navy bed sheets that the elves must have selected for him.

The bathroom was exactly the same, a small oval tub, shower sink toilet and mirror and the tiny kitchen had a sink, storage area and a small until with a table and chair barely fitting in the corner. He had hardly ever used this kitchen, but it was useful for keeping and cleaning potions ingredients he had gathered during the night.

Happy with the layout, he went back to the sitting room and read the journal he selected earlier, stretching his long legs out in front of him, while he called for an elf to bring some wood and light the fire.

The clock on the mantel chimed 5pm and he supposed he should go to the great hall for dinner, he wasn't really in the mood for socialising, but he didn't want to spent his first day back in his rooms and he was slightly curious as to how the staff had changed in the 4 years since he had been here last.

He had spent 2 years in St Mungo's recovering from that blasted snake, as he had extensive surgery to repair his neck, remove the venom and get his limbs working again, he still had a very slight limp, but he made his robes billow more now, which masked it to anyone who was looking at him.

The further 9 months under house arrest while he awaited his trial and 6 months being dragged to and from proceedings had certainly not been an enjoyable time, he hardly expected a fan fare and medals for killing the most loved wizards ever, so he supposed he had got what he deserved.

Sulking out of his rooms and heading to the great hall he saw Miss Granger (who seemed to actually have combed that birds nest on her head) heading for dinner. He wondered how often she visited Minerva here at the castle.

"Granger" He sneered at her "Still here?"

"How very astute of you to notice _professor _and I thought that _bats_ had bad eyesight" she countered before turning he back on him and entering the hall.

'_Cheeky wench_' Severus thought and stalked in behind her.

The main hall seemed enormous without all the students in it, when they all returned in just under 2 weeks it would once again he deafeningly loud with the sounds of 600 noisy dunderheads.

He walked towards the main table, quickly glancing up at the staff that were already seated. McGonnagall was in the centre, talking to Granger the bush head, Professor Vector sat beside her talking to some male teacher he didn't recognise and Neville Longbottom was at the end??

The only remaining seat was on the other side of the Headmistress next to Hooch Trewalney and Poppy. He took his seat at the end of the table and ordered his dinner from the nervous looking house elf.

As the rest of the staff chatted about holidays and the new school year, he couldn't help wondering what the hell Neville Longbottom was doing here, but after a quick curious glance over and looking at his attire, it was fairly obvious he had been recruited as the new herbology teacher, that made sense, Neville was always good at that subject he admitted to himself.

He made any conversation that was thrown his way as brief as possible, tired after his day, but pleasantly surprised at how accepting the other professors seemed to be of him being there, he quietly stood to leave, bidding them goodnight and left the hall to go to his quarters.

He walked down the hallway towards the dungeons and heard the door of the great hall open behind him, Longbottom and Granger were talking and laughing. They wished each other goodnight as Longbottom headed off in another direction to his rooms.

Hermione passed by him and gave him a curt "Goodnight Professor Snape"

"Granger" was all he replied with.

"That's _Professor_ Granger to you" she said as she turned and walked off.

He stared after her… '_well, that's just bloody perfect' _he huffed


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

Severus had spent the last few days settling back in to his old quarters, enjoying the solitude before Hogwarts was once again bustling with noisy children. He sulked to himself as he realised that if he had not been fined he could have been at home, brewing potions and experimenting in his own lab, but no, that dream would have to be put on hold for the next, well for the foreseeable future now.

He realised that had he been paying attention to his talk with Minerva McGonnagall the other day, she would have probably told him about the new teaching staff… including Miss Granger. He probably wouldn't have been annoyed so much had she not been such an exasperating attention seeker when she was a student.

It wasn't until dinner that he made his way out his quarters and down to the great hall, he made his way to his seat looking at the already seated occupants and noticed the new Ancient Runes teacher Professor Livingstone sitting talking animatedly to the Granger chit.

Severus had not yet spoken to him, but saw his name on the teachers register and by the way he was waving his arms around, clearly desperate to get Miss Grangers attention, he didn't suppose he would like him all that much. Not that Severus really liked anyone.

After dinner, Severus went to the library to have a look at the new editions and new potions journals to see if there was anything worthwhile that he could get his students to try to prepare during the terms. When he got there, he saw Miss Granger sitting at a table reading on her own, she glanced up at him when she saw him arrive, but quickly shoved her nose back into the book, hoping he wouldn't see her.

Severus went to the potions part of the library and gathered the journals he was looking for, he had planned on reading them in the Library, but now he knew the know-it-all was here, he would rather read in his rooms. He walked to the main desk to check the books out and saw Miss Granger still absorbed in her book.

Severus smirked and walked over to the table she was sitting at "Miss Granger" he drawled, "I hope you are not going to make all your students read their way through the entire library as well, there are only so many bookworms we can handle here."

She looked at him and sighed "Its _Professor_ Granger. I told you this yesterday, are you getting forgetful in your old age?"

"What was that, I'm sorry, your voice seems to be muffled by your frizzy hair, I can't hear you properly." He replied

"Its not my hair _professor, _Its probably all the grease from _yours _that's clogging your ears, now if you don't have anything useful to say, you may as well leave" She snapped.

"I was only coming to take a few books to my room _Professor _keep your hair on. Mind you, if you were bald it would probably be a bonus for you." And with that Severus plucked the book she was reading out of her hands and went to check it out with the journals he had.

Hermione sat and looked disbelievingly at her hands and the book they used to be holding. That man was _insufferable_! He clearly wanted to goad her into reacting, probably in the hope she would do something stupid and end up getting fired. Well. She wasn't going to stoop to his level, at the moment, but she would definitely be getting him back for that.

2


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione managed to stay out of Severus's way the next few days, she had class schedules to plan, and had no time for his petty torments. She stayed in her rooms most of the time, taking the occasional trip out to visit Harry and Ginny or Ron and Lavender.

The students were due to start back on Monday, which only gave her three days to finalise everything before they started. She was organised well in advance but she did like to check, and double check everything.

Minerva had flooed her in the morning to let her know there was a staff meeting at 1pm that afternoon. Checking any problems with the staff and that they had their class schedules worked out and to give the headmistress a copy.

Hermione made her way to the staff room, It was a small room with a table and 12 chairs, and a fireplace with 2 wingback chairs facing it.

Hermione looked at the professors already present and nodded a hello and took a seat. Minerva arrived a minute later followed by Severus.

"Ah, good, we are all here", the headmistress said, before starting to go through her list of points she had written on a parchment.

Hermione looked around the room and then her eyes settled on the grumpy potions master. She had been thinking of what to do to get him back for the past few days, and an idea occurred to her. A quick swish of her wand along with a few quietly whispered words and she sat back pleased with herself. He would give her some respect now, she wasn't just some silly schoolgirl any more dammit, she was the charms professor! And she knew her charms well and she even had some custom ones of her own that she had created, as he was just about to find out.

Severus looked around the table at the other professors, his eyes settled on Hermione, who looked smugly at Severus who frowned at her, then turned his attentions back to Minerva.

Once the headmistress was happy with all the schedules she called the meeting to a close and wished the staff good luck with their new students, then one by one, the other professors started leaving the room.

Severus tried to stand, but his backside felt like lead, he pushed his arms off the chair and held onto the table for support as he tried to stand up. He did move, somewhat, but he felt the chair coming with him. He looked around confused for a moment when he saw her smug face.

That little chit, she had stuck his arse to the chair, that was easily undone, he whispered some spells and tried to stand, but the chair was still stuck to him. He knew he was going to have to ask her to undo the spell now or he would be here until it wore off, and he had no idea how long that would be.

Hermione smiled cheekily at him and stood to leave.

"Miss Granger" she heard him growl

Hermione ignored him and headed for the door.

He coughed, still she ignored him.

"_Professor_ Granger, a word please".

Hermione smiled

"Yes Professor Snape?"

He looked at her, raising one eyebrow and looked down at the chair.

"If you would please?" He said to her motioning to the chair.

"Would you like me to relieve you of your annoying appendage Professor?" She said to him sweetly.

He gritted his teeth "If you would be so kind as to remove your charm"

"Remove my charm what?" she said goading him

"Remove your charm … please?" he responded.

"Remove my charm please… _professor_" she said, making her point clear to him.

"Professor Granger, you are trying my patience" He sulked.

She knew she had won at that, so with a quick swish of her wand, she removed the charm, and then hi-tailed it to her rooms as fast as her legs would carry her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

The past few weeks had been hectic, settling in the new first years and helping the 7th years in deciding their NEWT subjects had taken up the majority of all of the staff's time.

Unsurprisingly there were less students in Slytherin this year, although, they did seem to interact better with their peers. Perhaps the extreme house rivalries were coming to an end, now that the war was over, most people were just grateful to be alive.

Severus was currently taking his first year potions students around the library, pointing out the best journals and book to read for their potions class studies.

Halfway though his tour he saw Professor Granger escorting her charms students around, doing, presumably, the same thing he was.

They had come to an impasse of sorts, since the incident in the staff room. He had been too busy recently to think about her getting the better of him, and to be honest, he was actually a little impressed that she had managed to make such a strong charm. He had considered approaching her and asking her is she had patented it, but their interactions were still too awkward for that.

He looked at her and caught her eyes with his, inclining his head slightly in recognition, and she gave him a small smile in return. His gaze lingered on her for a few more seconds before one of his students asked him a question, and when he looked back up. She had gone.

He returned to the library later that night, and handed back the books he had borrowed and saw Hermione sitting reading at the table again. _Did she spend every night in here_? He wondered. Severus approached her table and she pulled the book closer to her chest when she saw him.

"Don't worry, Professor, I am not going to accost your book." He sniped

"hmm" she mumbled

"Are you in here every night?" He asked her curiously

She raised her eyebrows at him

_Fine_, he sulked, he was only making conversation. He turned around to leave.

Severus started walking away.

"yes_" _she said

He turned back to face her.

"Its rather lonely in my rooms some nights, I prefer it here" she said quietly

Severus nodded in response.

"Well, try not to overload that brain of yours too much" He said smirking.

She gave him a small smile. "I will do my _very _best professor" she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Severus left the library to return to his rooms, feeling a little awkward and leaving a slightly confused Hermione sitting at the table staring at him as he left, feeling bad about the bit of toilet paper she had charmed to his shoe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Halloween flew by with its usual high amount of jinks and disruption. Members of staff were on high alert every year, for students who had bought pranks from _Weasleys__' __Wizard Wheezes_. so there wasn't much time for staff to relax and enjoy the celebration.

Guy Fawkes night, however, was a little more appealing. Magical fireworks were always a spectacular sight to behold and there was something captivating about a large warm bonfire – with its dancing flames, crackles and wisps of smoke.

Before anyone had noticed, the leaves had gone from the trees and the breeze had a definite nip, winter had come to Hogwarts.

Christmas was only a few weeks away.

Hermione was feeling very festive this morning, she loved Christmas; she always went to the Burrow for Christmas day now and spent the day with Molly, Arthur, Ginny &Harry and Ron & Lavender and the rest of the Weasleys. She hadn't been able to change her parent's memories back and they still lived in Australia, oblivious to her existence, but they were happy with their lives and that eased her pain somewhat.

She left her rooms well before breakfast with an armful of Christmas cards for the staff, she had personalised each one. After dropping them off at the owelry, she made her way back to her rooms to prepare for the day.

Severus was in his bedroom getting dressed, when an owl tapped at the window, he opened it and let the animal in giving it a treat after it dropped an envelope on his desk.

He opened the envelope to find a bright glittery red and gold Christmas card inside; once he opened it he heard the tune of "Jingle bells" play for about a minute before it stopped.

He huffed and read the inscription,

_To Severus_

_Merry Christmas, _

_I hope you like the card (I couldn't find one in black)_

_From Hermione_

He shook his head at her cheek, and put the card on his mantelpiece and went to find his boots.

Five minutes later he heard the 'Jingle bells' tune again. He stalked over to the fireplace and lifted the card, opening it and closing it, trying to get the music to stop. After a minute it stopped again. He examined the card and figured she must have charmed it to play.

An hour later Severus stood outside Hermione's rooms holding the card. He knocked the door a few times and she opened it apprehensively.

"Yes Professor?" She said

He waved the card in her face

"Do you not like it?" She asked him

"No.." he grunted…. Her face fell

"I mean yes.. .but.. .. It has been playing that blasted tune every five minutes for over an hour now!" He whined

"Oh its only charmed to last 4 hours, don't worry" She smiled

"Only _four_ hours ?" He said sarcastically

"Oh don't be so ungrateful, or you wont be getting a present from me" She said frowning.

Severus almost snarked back at her but he had a better idea " No, I just came to , er, thank you Professor Granger"

He handed her a card from him. "I shall see you at breakfast then?" He asked

"Yes, I was just leaving actually" she said placing his card on a chair and closing her door.

"I would walk down with you but I have to get something from my room, I will see you in five minutes" Severus said.

"Ok" she smiled

Hermione never heard Severus muttering behind her back as she walked down the stairs.

Entering the great hall. Hermione noticed everyone staring at her, and looked down at her clothes, everything seemed fine, so she smiled and walked to her seat.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit are we?" Minerva asked her

Thinking she was referring to the cards, Hermione replied, "Yes, do you like it?"

"Its, em, definitely … festive my dear" Minerva replied

Hermione smiled and sat down to eat.

Severus entered the hall and took one look at Hermione and immediately looked down. It was so difficult not to laugh; she clearly had no idea. He sat at the table beside the other staff, delighted with himself.

Hermione had listened to students snicker and laugh and stare at her for 3 hours before she realised he had charmed her hair to look like a small green and silver Christmas tree, complete with baubles and bows.

She stormed into his classroom, not caring if there were students in it.

"Professor Snape…." She started

"Ahh Professor Granger" he interrupted

"What the.. why did you … ?" She asked

"Oh don't worry" he replied "It only lasts 4 hours!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

Ginny and Harry asked Hermione to stay with them over Christmas and New Year, they were going to be hosting a New Years Party at Grimmauld placeplace instead of the usual party at burrow, to try and give Molly a break.

Hermione had spent the last few weeks trying to decide what to get Ginny as she was pregnant with her and Harry's first child and a bit harder to buy for this year, she finally decided on a photo session for them, that took pictures before and after the birth so they could pose with their new baby when it finally arrived.

Hermione bought Minerva a little set of enchanted bagpipes that would play any tune for her, she was passing a shop when she saw the perfect gift for Severus and ran in and got it, and the rest of the staff got bottles of wine, scarves and various types of books.

The day before she was due to leave for Ginny & Harry's she dropped of the presents for the staff in the staff room, but taking Miverva's and Severus's to them personally. The vast majority of students had already left to go home for the holidays, although there were a few who stayed. Hermione reminisced about the years she had stayed with Ron and Harry when she was younger.

Minerva thanked Hermione and handed her gift to her with the usual "you didn't have to" and wished her a Merry Christmas, saying that she would probably see her at New Year.

Severus was quieter than usual and while thanking Hermione for her gift and giving her one from him, she asked him why he didn't come to Harry's with her. The look he gave her said it all, but he simply had said he 'wasn't much fun to be around and would probably spoil the festive atmosphere' he preferred his solitude anyway he told her and they wished each other a Merry Christmas and Hermione left to go to her quarters and pack her bags.

She felt bad that she hadn't been more persuasive, to try and get Severus to come along, but he was probably right, the house and the noise over Christmas would probably be his worst nightmare.

Hermione took her bags and stepped outside Hogwarts and walked to the gate to apparate. She arrived just down the street from Harry's house and walked up to it, knocking at the door, she waited for about half a minute before she was confronted with a squealing Ginny who threw herself at her.

"umpfh Careful" Hermione said and motioned to Ginny's stomach.

"Its ok, he will be fine" Ginny smiled

"he?" Hermione repeated

"yes" Ginny said "ooops… yes.. It's a boy, we found out a while ago, but were keeping it a surprise… don't tell anyone" she laughed

Hermione nodded and smiled at her before she was lifted off her feet and half swung around

"Hi Harry" she said still laughing

"We have missed you Mione" he said "How had Hogwarts been treating you?"

Hermione spend the batter part of the day filling them in on everything that had happened in the last few months before grabbing some dinner and heading to bed. Harry had taken her things up earlier and shown her the room, but she had yet to unpack anything.

The next few days were full of catching up and gossip. Sitting by the fireplace on Christmas eve Hermione confided in Ginny while Harry was organizing presents in his room.

"Professor Snape??? Seriously Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed

"I know it's a bit crazy" Hermione laughed "But I have such a crush on him now, he tease each other like school children sometimes but I find him incredibly sexy, he is actually quite handsome, especially when he smirks and when.."

"ok ok I get it, I don't need the details thanks.. urgh" Ginny responded.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, I mean he probably has loads of issues, but if you made a move, he would be crazy to reject you"

"I was thinking about maybe making a move around valentines day, that way if he isn't interested I can use a lust potion or something as an excuse.. do you think?" Hermione asked

Ginny looked at her, thinking for a moment, "I suppose" she answered.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny before heading off to bed.

Christmas morning arrived and Hermione groaned as she was pulled out of bed by an over excited Ginny and Harry. Making her way into the living room she sat on the sofa yawning as the other two excitedly opened their gifts.

Jumpers and baby cardigans from molly, socks, musical bubble bath and chocolates from Ron and Lavender made Ginny sob a little and she blamed her pregnancy hormones.

Hermione opened her gifts from Molly, finding a red cardigan with yellow trim and wine, chocolates and various other gifts from the other Weasleys. She was leaving the gift she was most anxious about till the last and opened her gift from Ginny and Harry, It was a gorgeous snow globe with a little Hogwarts inside it that changed from snow to leaves, to rain and sunshine. It was a lovely gift and she hugged them both.

Hermione opened her gift from Severus to find a Leather bound copy of 'Hogwarts A History", she smiled and was touched that he knew this was her favourite book, she noticed something underneath and saw a small pair of Secateurs, she was confused at this, wondering if it was to help out in herbology, until she saw the note attached to the handle.. "_seen as you don't seem to go to a hairdresser, these might be of some use".. "_cheeky bat_"_ she huffed.

Meanwhile sitting alone brooding at Hogwarts, Severus got up from his chair to go to his little pile of gifts, he opened them one at a time getting the expected gifts of wine, socks and a few scarves.

Severus opened his gift from Hermione, He was pleasantly surprised to find a lightweight silver stirring rod with the Initials _SS _ carved into the top. He smiled at her thoughtfulness until he saw the accompanying gift underneath it. A signed copy of Gilderoy Lockharts autobiography.. the cheeky little minx.

3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

It was new year at Grimmauld place, the house was bustling with members of the Weasley family and their spouses, Tonks and Remus were also there. The children were asleep in a room upstairs, the room had been covered with a silencing charm, and an alarm incase any of them awoke.

A heavily pregnant Ginny was drinking sparkling grape, Lavender (sitting on Ron's knee) had just announced her pregnancy and was having a small, half glass of wine.

Hermione was chatting to George, who was asking some advice on his new Valentines day product ideas, namely chocolates, produced little heart bubbles from your mouth when you ate them.

At about 10pm, Hermione was on her 4th glass of cider, or was it her 5th? And she was starting to feel more than a little drunk.

The fireplace lit up and Minerva stepped through, with a dour faced Severus, whom she had obviously dragged along with her. He was handed a glass of firewhisky from Molly and ushered to a chair across from Hermione, he sat down and looked over at her briefly, noting her flushed face, before spending the next hour looking at his shoes.

Hermione stood to go to the toilet, extremely unsteady on her feet, and wobbled her way up the stairs. She managed to relieve herself with minimum injury to her person, and was glad she hadn't worn heels. She bumped into Severus on her way down and apologised as articulately as she could "Sorry Prom .. promfr.. prompompr"

Severus looked at Hermione with an amused smirk "Severus" He said

"Sevrus" She replied before attempting her own name "Herminy" she slurred, slapping her chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her

"Hermininy" she tried again

"Hermione" He clarified, his voice sending a shiver through her.

"Mmmmmm" she said, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, he had gone, she moved swaying back into the living room, bumping into the doorframe as she entered.

" Oops, Sorry" she apologised to it.

Eventually she managed to return to her seat and was handed a small glass of champagne for celebrating the bells, that were now, only 5 minutes away.

Trying to compose herself better, she straightened her clothes and took a few deep breaths and drank some water.

She wobbled slightly when she stood as everyone started counting down to the bells………….5……………..4……………3…………….2…………..1.

"Happy New year" Everyone cheered.

People clinked glasses and made their way around the room, kissing cheeks and wishing each other a happy new year.

Hermione kissed the cheeks of the Weasley clan, Minerva, Harry and Lavender and finally made her way around the room to Severus.

"Happy New year Severus" she said slowly so she could articulate her words properly.

"Happy New Year Hermione" he replied, blushing as she kissed his cheek.

Hermione made her way back to her chair, but sat on the couch instead. She could hear the conversations around her become quieter as people said their goodbyes and made their way home, or went to bed. She started feeling tired and closed her eyes for a moment as her head began to feel heavy.

The next thing she knew, she felt a strong pair of arms around her and lift her at the same time a voice said "I'll get her", she heard two people talk as she felt herself moving. She felt her head touch a pillow and a hand touch her hair along with a whispered "Goodnight Hermione" and she sighed. The last thing she heard before she fell fast asleep was Molly saying "Thank you Severus"

2


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts on the Saturday two days later. The children were due to return on Monday no doubt more excitable after the Christmas and New Year festivities.

She arrived just before lunch, after promising Ginny and Harry to come see the baby as soon as it was born. She headed to her quarters and magically unpacked her belongings and headed down to lunch.

Severus sat at the staff table eating his soup when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall; he looked at her as her eyes scanned the table, finally settling on his. She smiled at him and he nodded back, as she sat at her seat he found himself glancing over at her frequently.

'_Damn, control yourself'_ he thought as he felt a familiar bulging in his robes. He shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, which only rubbed his robes over his erection, making it harder. He sat for a few minutes trying to compose himself, before giving up and going to his rooms.

Severus sat on his wingback chair in his bedroom, after warding the room and fireplace and unzipped his trousers. _'I'm not masturbating over Granger'_ he told himself; I am merely giving myself some much-needed release. He took out his cock and stroked it a few times groaning at how turned on he was, he hardly ever resorted to this, he rarely found himself needing relief of any type and certainly not in the middle of the day, but damn it was good. He brought his other hand up and grabbed the base of his cock, before giving his balls a little squeeze while still stroking himself slowly with his other hand. He continued pleasuring himself faster and faster, images of Hermione dancing in and out of his head. Soon he could feel his orgasm approaching as he pumped himself harder and with a loud groan he shot into his hand.

Severus shuddered as a shiver ran up his spine and took out his wand, cleaning himself as he sat back on his chair. He didn't know whether to be bothered about the fact that the only images in his head at the time were of Hermione, but he seemed to be satiated for the time being and went about his normal routine until dinner.

He went down to the great hall for dinner, seeing Hermione already seated, and as if a spell had been cast on him, his cock suddenly sprung to life again. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mumbled, taking his seat.

He looked down at his crotch, _'now you decide you want to work?'_ He chastised it mentally, _'nothing, for ages and now every time the bushy know-it-all is around you get hard, must you torment me?" _

Severus avoided all eye contact with anyone while he ate his dinner with a scowl on his face. He had managed to calm his raging hard on during dinner and by the time pudding arrived he risked a glance around the room.

Hermione was looking quizzically at him and he wondered if she thought he was being rude so he looked at his plate for a few seconds and then looked at her face again and he caught her still looking at him, her cheeks went pink as she blushed and he smirked at her as he stood to leave.

He closed the doors of the great hall, only to hear them open again almost immediately.

"Hi, Severus" Hermione said

He turned round and looked at her

"I just wanted to thank you for erm, for carrying me to my room on New Year, I had a little too much to drink I think" She continued, blushing again.

"It wasn't a problem" was all he could think of saying

"Well, um, thanks anyway" She said "Goodnight" and rushed off up to her rooms.

He watched her walk up the stairs, was it his imagination or was she wiggling her backside as she walked? He watched her for a few moments before cursing "Oh shit, not again"

Severus got to his rooms and decided on taking a shower, he relieved himself and got into bed, he was almost asleep when a picture of Hermione walking up the stairs popped into his head again, giving him another instant erection. This was getting ridiculous, he refused to act like a teenager, beating off several times a day, and so lay in his bed wide awake until he deflated and finally got to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

It was hectic the week the students returned, and Severus had handed out more detentions than ever before, taking up the vast majority of his time. So it was the weekend before he saw Hermione again. Not that he was paying _any real _attention to when he saw her. No, not at all.

Severus was leaving the great hall after breakfast, when he decided to go for a walk around the lake, as it was a bright sunny morning, he walked for a few minutes admiring the snowdrops coming into bloom when he saw her wild head of hair. He picked up his pace towards her, becoming a little exited about their pending snarky exchange as they had been more teasing than anything hurtful recently.

He approached her and giving her a little startle he said, "Could you move please? Your hair is blocking the sun"

She glared at his rudeness " I am surprised you are outside in the sunlight... wont you burst into flames?"

Smirking at her he responded "Not today,…these robes are fireproof"

She giggled slightly and he found that he enjoyed that sound more than he would have thought. He was a little thrown by this and walked around her and said "Well, erm, have a nice day then"

_'Have a nice day?' _He thought_. How lame._

Hermione was sitting down near the shore of the lake and turned to look at him "Why don't you sit down for a little while? Its so nice today"

He looked at her for a few seconds, and then clearing his throat said " Perhaps for a short while" and sat down beside her.

Severus suddenly felt very nervous, the cool breeze blew her hair away from her face. He noticed she wore very little make up, '_not that she needs it' _he thought. She was very pretty, bright brown eyes and brown hair with little highlights of lighter brown that he could see in the suns rays, long eyelashes and soft pink lips, her bottom lip slightly fuller than her top...

'_What the fuck am I doing_' he thought, he was appraising her, like he would ever stand a chance, she would never be interested in him like that, he sulked.

He sat beside her, she was making quiet conversation as she asked him about his classes this year, how he was finding the staff and various other things to try and get him talking to her, but he never realised that. He was sitting gloomily looking over the lake giving her one-word answers to her questions, now totally sulking and pissed off as he had realised his attraction to her.

" Do you think you will have more NEWT students next year" she asked him drawing him out of his reverie. "You only have 5 this year" she continued.

"Dont you EVER STOP with your incessant chattering?" He snapped at her.

She remained totally silent for a few moments, before shuffling off the ground.

He looked at her face, her eyes were watering.

He felt like shit. He had made her cry.

"Hermione.. I.. I..."

"Good day then _professor"_ she said and with that she turned around and walked away from him.

_'Well, that was bloody perfect'_ he thought to himself

He had gone and done it now. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he had been having a sulk and suddenly realised what a miserable, lonely man he was, and had taken it out on her.

He would have to find a way to apologise to her now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus headed down to breakfast the next morning looking for Hermione so he could apologise for snapping at her. He never saw her, he must have missed her, he was late to dinner as he was making some healing potions for Poppy and never saw her then either, so he would make sure he was first down for breakfast the following day.

He stood the next day outside the great hall, lingering around the doors looking for Hermione and to his relief; he saw her coming down the stairs.

She looked at him apprehensively and walked towards the doors.

"Hermione, could I have a word" He said quietly to her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Look, I did not mean to snap at you the other day. It was unacceptable and I apologise" He said

Hermione gave him a tentative smile and a with wicked gleam in her eyes said "You must have got out of the wrong side of the coffin that day I guess"

He stared at her for a moment confused, before she rested her hand on his forearm and smiling gently said "Its ok Severus, we all have bad days, can't be perfect _all _the time you know."

He nodded at her, unable to say anything and looked at where she was still touching him on his arm. He could feel the heat radiating from her hand onto his arm and could only stand there, staring at her, probably looking like a prize idiot.

She gave his arm a little affectionate rub with her hand and said "I will see you at later Severus" and then turned and went into the great hall for breakfast.

Severus stood there for several moments, before he took off to his chambers. As soon as he had closed the door he rested his forehead against the wood and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Such a simple, small gesture, but it caused a thousand memories to assault him from the moment Hermione had touched his arm, from Lily's outright refusal to forgive him for the way he had spoken to her, to every refusal he had ever had at even the smallest display of affection for anyone before.

He had always considered himself downright ugly, and had taken himself out of the game so to speak, could it be now, that Hermione could actually be interested in him? Was it too much to hope for? He didn't know if he could stand having his heart broken again, even though the love he had felt for Lily at the time seemed insurmountable, looking back, it now seemed like a teenage crush, that was never returned, so really, that could never have been love.

But if he actually stood a chance with Hermione, if she was willing to give him a chance, was it worth the risk of the possible pain he would endure if he had his heart broken again? He didn't know if he could bear that twice.

It was all to much, the emotions he had been trying to hide and suppress for years all came back to him at once and he found himself crying for the first time in many years. It was therapeutic in a way and once he had cried for a few minutes, turning and sitting with his back to the door, resting his head on his arms and knees and letting out a loud sigh, he felt like he had freed his soul from decades bound in misery.

Severus stood; straightening his robes and went to his bathroom to give his face a wash before his first class. He actually felt better than he had in a while, he mused, as he entered the potions room, ready to terrify his first class of the day.

At dinner that night, he sat at the high table and found himself glancing over at Hermione more than usual, hoping she would look over at him, as if hearing his thoughts she looked over at him, catching him looking at her and gave him a small smile, causing him to blush.

Severus desperately tried to rein in his emotions and control his increasing heartbeat as he stared at his plate. He finished his dinner and risked another glance at Hermione and was pleased to see she was looking at him. He nodded gently at her, signalling goodnight and retired to his rooms for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus walked into the Library the next evening to collect the new edition of 'The healing uses and protective aspects of witch hazel'

He walked to the desk looking for Madam Pince and saw a pile of new editions lying on her desk, he quickly sifted through them looking for the book he ordered.

It wasn't there. He huffed and stood around waiting for the librarian to return.

The evening sunlight was shining through the library windows on the right, and he saw a familiar mass of untamed hair behind one of the bookcases.

He walked towards her, trying to think of some witty comment, and then saw the pile of five new editions she was carrying…. Including _his_ book!

"Granger" he growled

"Snape" she retorted

"Sorry, _Hermione_," he returned, realising he would probably need to get into her good books now..

She looked at him

He cleared his throat. "You seem to have accidentally taken my book"

"I don't see your name on it" she said childishly

He raised an eyebrow at her

"I want to read it" she said

"Its mine" he replied

"No" she sulked

"You are carrying five books, you cant read them all" he said irritated

"You know fine well I can" she huffed

"Give me it"

"No"

"Give me the damn book Hermione, you wouldn't be able to grasp the aspects of it that I would anyway"

"Oh really" She said slamming the books onto a nearby shelf and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I am THE potions master, and I have been for quite some time. You have only been teaching a few years!!" He snarked

"Don't look down your nose at me, That is, assuming you can see past it!" she retorted

Flustered, he stared at her…

"You practically bloody live in here anyway you insufferable bookworm, you wont miss it" He said to her.

"Well, its better than sulking around the Castle trying to take points from other houses all day you grumpy overgrown bat!" She whined back, huffing.

"Why you stupid little … …" he stopped when she exhaled a breath on him.

He had no idea they were so close together, his pause extended for over half a minute as he stared at her.

He couldn't say anything now, he would just look stupid, she noticed he had just stopped mid sentence and they were both just standing there, staring at each other.

Ok, he was fairly sure the situation was becoming uncomfortable now, they were still standing looking into each others eyes, each trying to guess what the other one was thinking. She very briefly looked from his eyes to his lips, it was so quick, he wasn't even entirely convinced he had just seen it. But a blush started rising on his cheeks, and oh gods no, he was getting an erection now, he was going to end up humiliated one way or the other.

He opened his mouth to speak …

"Shut up" Hermione said quickly

He raised an eyebrow at her and she ever so slightly leant forward.

_Did she want him to kiss her?, did he want to kiss her?_ Why was he asking himself all these questions?, his hands were beginning to shake now he was so nervous. It had been a long time, a very long time since he had kissed someone he wasn't even sure if he could do it properly anymore.

He moved his head very slightly forward not breaking eye contact for even a second, looking for some sign that this was wanted. Her pupils started to dilate and she ran her tongue slightly over her bottom lip. A little shiver went through him, heading straight to his groin and he suppressed a little groan.

She bent her head closer to his, and could feel his nose barely touch her cheek, she looked to his lips again and closed her eyes as her own lips brushed over his in a very gentle kiss. He was warm and soft and she opened her mouth slightly to kiss him again. He responded with a gentle kiss of his own, just as unsure as hers seemed to be.

They continued with timid kisses for a few minutes before she felt the tip of his tongue slowly touch her bottom lip, she immediately responded, stroking her tongue onto his as they deepened the kiss, still kissing gently and slowly for several minutes. His hands reached up and softly touched her forearms, his thumbs stroking back and forward gently across her skin.

He had no idea how long they had been standing there kissing for, it felt like hours, although it was probably more like 10 minutes. He felt like a teenager again as he suddenly realised one of the other professors could happen upon them. He slowly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and placed a few kisses on her lips before he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Those deep big brown eyes of hers were glittering, looking back at him as a small smile graced her flushed pink lips. He didn't know what to do, so he gently rested his forehead against hers and took a deep, shaky breath.

He felt her arms reach around his waist as she hugged him. He returned the gesture for a few moments before he plucked up the courage to talk.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your rooms" He said quietly.

They walked out of the library, side by side, books forgotten and once they reached her door he bent down and kissed her chastely once on the lips. "Goodnight… Hermione" he said to her.

"Goodnight Severus".

He walked back to his rooms, he may even have had a small smile, that he would deny if anyone asked him, but he felt happier than he had in a long time, and would sleep well tonight, but first he had a growing problem he needed to take care of…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus walked into the great hall the next morning, his eyes immediately seeking out Hermione.

She wasn't there.

Defeated he slouched into his seat, did she regret last night?

Just as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips, she came into the great hall, practically skipping, '_way to be obvious'_ he thought.

She looked at him and he moved his cup away from his mouth and gave her a little smirk, the smile she gave him in return made his heart thump a little faster in his chest.

She sat at her usual seat and began chatting with Neville, every so often turning her head to answer a question by Professor Livingston.

He ate his breakfast as slowly as he possibly could, so he could leave when she did, without being too obvious, the students were drifting in and out the hall as they ate their breakfast and got ready for their first classes, so the hall wasn't as noisy or boisterous as at dinner and Severus could keep his attention on her, waiting on his cue to leave.

After what felt like ages, she finally stood up and excused herself at which point Severus also stood and followed her out, when they left the great hall, Severus walked towards her quickly and gently touched her elbow, startling her and she gave a little _squeak_.

"Sorry" He said, amused. "Would you mind if I had a quick word with you?"

He sounded so formal, that Hermione felt her stomach drop "Ok" she said quietly and followed him into a quiet corner near the dungeons

Severus looked at Hermione for a moment before summoning up the courage to talk "I was wondering, if your not busy, I mean if you are you can always chose another day, but if you want to do you" He stopped to take a breath and stop his rambling.

"Hermione would you like to go out for dinner with me?" He finally asked "On Saturday"

A huge smile lit up her face "Yes, I would like that, very much" she said blushing

"Ok"

"Ok"

"What time" She asked

" Is 6pm ok for you?" Severus replied

"Oh, yes, I think that will be fine" She replied "Where are we going?"

"I thought that we could just go to the Three Broomsticks, as it is close by and we could walk there, I don't really know anywhere else" He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, maybe if it goes well, I could pick the next one?" She said a little unsure.

"I would like that" Severus responded, taking a step towards her

Hermione looked around to make sure no one could see them, her heart beating a little faster, "Yeh?"

"Yes" He said moving again until her was touching her, his hands moving towards her face.

Hermione didn't have time to respond as Severus's lips came down on hers, stronger and more sure of himself than yesterday. He cupped her face with his hands, gently, and didn't waste any time before his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, to which she gleefully responded.

He kissed her for only a minute or two before pulling away, making her whimper, "As much as I would love to do this all day, I suspect we might have classes to teach shortly" he said with a small chuckle

Hermione looked at him, her face a little flushed and eyes sparkling "Yes, we better go, will you be at lunch?"

"I expect so," he teased

She smiled at him again before walking off to her first class, feeling slightly euphoric. She eventually got to her class, after having gone the wrong way,…. twice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus left his classroom after he threw his class out just before the bell rang for lunch. He thought he would do 'the gentlemanly thing' and escort Hermione down to lunch. He knew she didn't have a class the hour before so presumed she would be in her office.

He went there and knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he debated on going down to the great hall, or checking her rooms for her.

He decided on the latter and walked to her room, as he went to knock the door, he heard a gasping sound and heard her groan and he stopped.

"Owwwww" he heard her say

Was she hurt? Just before he took out his wand to blast the door open, he heard her

"Yesssssssssssssssssssss, uhhhhh oh yes"

He was instantly filled with fury. Was she in there, _with a man_? After accepting his 'date' she was in there being.. he clenched his fists and turned to storm off.

"Oh yes, Severus, oh gods yes"

That's stopped him instantly in his tracks.

'_What the fuck_' he thought

'_I'm here, so its obviously not me_' was someone _polyjuiced as him?_ He had almost got himself into a full scale rage, before he realised he could only hear one voice.

"Oh… Oohh.." he mumbled as he pressed his ear to the door.

Yes, definitely only one voice. He heard her moan louder and pressed himself further into the door, '_Oh my gods._' He thought, '_She is_… . ..' '_While thinking of me_' His face instantly became covered with a full blush.

He stood there for a few more seconds before he realised he was practically dry humping her door, not to mention invading her privacy. He debated with himself for a few moments before casting a cooling charm over himself and running off down the corridor, with his face still beetroot red.

He had managed to calm himself before he reached the great hall, just moments after lunch bell rang. He entered the room and took his seat at the table staring at his plate and sipping his pumpkin juice.

Severus saw Hermione quietly enter the great hall and sit at the table, ordering her lunch, he struggled to keep his eyes off her, knowing what she had just done. She still looked a little flushed, but you couldn't really tell, he did though, as he knew.

_Shit_, he shifted in his seat, the next few days were going to be torture.

Severus had the rest of the afternoon off, and so offered to walk her to her class after lunch, he wasn't really aware of what they were discussing as he was busy looking at her lips, her eyes, and trying hard not to remember the way she had sounded saying his name earlier.

As they reached her classroom door, he turned to her "I have the afternoon off and am going into Hogsmeade for a few supplies, is there anything you need?"

Hermione thought for a moment "I don't think so, but thank you for asking" she smiled.

His hand twitched to touch her face, but the students started arriving, and there was no way he was going to be doing anything like that in front of them. So he bid her good afternoon, and left in a flurry of robes.

While walking around Hogsmeade, Severus wondered if he should get her a gift for their date, he looked around at the shops, flowers? urgh, he hated the damn things, they made him sneeze. Chocolate? He didn't know what she liked and the chance of getting the wrong thing outweighed the possibility of him getting it right, '_so, no chocolates then_' he thought. He certainly wasn't getting her jewellery for a first date and he had almost decided he wouldn't get her anything when he saw a few scented candles in a shop window, so he went in and bought a vanilla one, '_perfect_' he smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Authors note: This chapter is longer for those that requested it, and please note that none of this story has not been beta'd yet, so spelling mistakes etc are all mine and I apologise in advance.

* * *

Severus was sitting in his classroom marking essays waiting for his class to appear when he felt a tugging at his trousers.

He looked down to see Hermione tugging at his zipper. 'How did she get there?' he wondered as she pulled his cock out of his trousers and started nibbling and licking the end of it, he groaned loudly and relaxed back on his chair she started taking him into her mouth and gently rolling his balls between her thumb and forefingers.

"Urrrrrrgh" He groaned as she unbuttoned her shirt letting it open and giving him a full view of her gorgeous breasts then rubbing him between her cleavage before taking him back into her mouth again.

She dropped the skirt at her ankles and he saw a tiny pair of black lace knickers being slowly pulled down her thighs as she raised herself onto his chair closing his legs over so she could straddle him, she slid onto his hard cock and he felt himself engulfed in her warm wetness, he started making loud grunting noises as she started sliding up and down his length with ferocity nibbling round his neck, his ears.

He felt the beginnings of his orgasm as he felt his cock tingling and his balls draw up then he began to spill into her, right as his class entered the room.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK" He roared sitting up quickly.

He looked around his cold dark bedroom, his body covered in sweat and his sheets around his groin soaking. His heart was pounding and beating rapidly. Damn, she was going to kill him, before they had even done anything!.

He whipped the sheets off his bed, magically replacing them with new ones, before going for a quick shower. Tonight was his first date with Hermione and he wanted to make damn sure he made a good impression.

Saturdays for Severus were made up of sitting in his rooms, lounging around and reading, not newspapers mind you, he didn't read that made up dribble, he read newly published journals and newly published ideas and spent his time jotting down potions ideas in his notebook.

But not today, today so far, he had showered, twice, and spent the past two hours since he awoke trying to think of things to say tonight, that wouldn't make him sound like a complete arse.

He wasn't worried about paying for tonight, he had saved his wages for the past 7 months, and hadn't bought anything apart from the few gifts at Christmas, but he was still broke compared to the wealth he had acquired before the ministry had taken it from him and a little worried that Hermione might choose somewhere extremely expensive for their next date, if they had one. 'No', he thought, she is not that type of witch and best be getting through this date successfully before he even thinks about the 'next' one.

When lunchtime came, Severus wasn't sure whether to go to the great hall for lunch, he didn't know if his nerves could handle it, he had practically paced a trench into his floor this morning, and there was still 5 hours to go. He didn't want her to think he had changed his mind, but the other professors might notice the extra effort he had made in his appearance and question him about it and he couldn't face that.

Severus looked outside, it was still cold, the mid January air still was slightly bitter, and so he penned a short note.

_Hermione_

_It is still bitter outside, if you still wish to walk to Hogsmeade, rather than apparate, make sue you wrap up warm._

_See you at 6_

Severus

There, he thought, that solves any problems.

At 5pm Severus was temped to have a glass of fire whisky to calm his nerves, but double-checking his hair, teeth, face clothes were all clean, he decided to give his boots a quick polish instead.

By ten to six, he was back to pacing and unable to wait any longer, he slowly walked towards her rooms, he still had 5 mins to spare when he reached Hermione's rooms, and for a brief moment he considered standing outside at her door like a numpty for the remaining five.

Summoning up the last of his nerve he knocked her door. Hermione answered it almost immediately, and Severus was pleased to see she was fully dressed and ready to go. She had a maroon-red jumper on under her winter cloak and was wearing what looked like black woollen trousers and a pair of black boots; she had brown leather gloves on and a brown scarf.

Her hair was half pulled away from her face and back from her forehead, clasped at the back, the rest was tamed into little spirals that fell down her back and she a little pink lip gloss on, she looked truly lovely Severus thought.

Hermione thought the same about Severus; his hair was clean and shiny even if it was still a bit lank. He was clean-shaven, showing off his magnificent jaw structure and his teeth, from what she could see, looked whitened slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her "Oh, I bought you this earlier," He said holding out the little clear plastic box with the little glass candle inside "Its vanilla scented.. I don't know what flowers you like and I, I want sure what… "

"Yes I'm ready" she smiled back at him " and its perfect, that was very thoughtful of you, thank you" She turned and placed the candle on a table before closing her door.

He extended his arm to her and she rested her hand in the crook of his arm and together they walked down the stairs, they passed Neville on the way, who seemed to be chasing Luna up the stairs, and he told them he hoped they enjoyed their meal, at which Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who looked down blushing a little.

"Ok so I might have told him" She said quietly

" and Ginny, and Harry" she muttered quickly after it, "I hope you aren't mad"

He looked at her "Who you discuss you plans with is your prerogative Hermione, as long as you did not place and advert in the daily prophet, it is quite alright"

She squeezed his arm a little in thanks and he shook his head, did she think he would be angry that she had told her friends they were going to dinner, 'what a ridiculous notion' he thought as they left the main doors of Hogwarts and walked to the gates.

Upon reaching them Severus asked Hermione if she was alright walking as it was a little cold, but she wanted to walk and commented if it was to cold later, they would apparate back from Hogsmeade.

Upon reaching the Three Broomsticks, they were greeted by Rosmerta who led them to a little table near the back, beside the window, Severus helped Hermione off with her cloak and removed his own.

Dinner was enjoyable, Hermione had chicken salad and Severus had roast beef, conversation flowed between them easily over a various range of subjects, Severus paid for their meal and bought Hermione a pear cider and he had a firewhisky after their meal. They both did not want to get drunk, so just stuck to one drink each.

Walking out of the Three Broomsticks, Severus turned to Hermione to ask if she wanted to walk back, to which she said she would.

Walking along the path they were relatively silent, just enjoying each other's company and both, a little afraid to ask about a repeat date. When they reached the Hogwarts gates Severus leaned in for a little kiss to which Hermione happily responded, they kissed gently for a few moments until she shivered a little, the cold of the night air, finally catching up to her.

"Lets get you inside" Severus said quietly

They both walked in through the main door and Severus offered to escort her to her door.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking to come in" he said, blushing a bit.

She smiled at him, and keeping a hold on his arm walked up the stairs. They were surprised to see that the halls were deserted and Severus checked the time and they were surprised to see it was 11pm. Wow, they had no idea they had been out for so long.

When they reached Hermione's door, Severus looked at her for a moment before leaning into to kiss her again. Her tongue reached into his mouth and he wrapped his own around it, bringing his hands around her back and cuddling her tightly. Her own hands mirrored his movements, and slowly slipped down towards his backside, he groaned pushing he against her door letting her feel his hardness against her stomach as he gently ground against her, she brought a hand around to cup him through his trousers, and smiled while kissing him, obviously happy with what she had found.

He groaned again and pressed his hands under her backside and lifted her slightly against her door, grinding harder against her. Hermione was glad she had worn trousers tonight, preserving her modesty, as she responded rolling her hips towards his pelvis. She moved her mouth from his lips and started nibbling around his neck unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt. He kissed her own neck licking along her collarbone as she gently sucked on his earlobe, and then the skin of his neck, careful not to mark him.

He returned his mouth to hers attacking it ravenously as he raised one of her hands above her head, she ground against him harder and they both let out a loud groan.

"We need to stop" he panted, "As much as I want to, we need to stop" He repeated, trying to convince himself.

"I know" she said breathily "It's just, … Severus…" she groaned, moving against him again.

He retuned his lips to hers hungrily, thrusting against her, almost losing all inhibitions, but the thought of coming in his own pants outside her door calmed him down.

"We need to stop" He panted again. "I don't, I don't want either of us to have any regrets tomorrow, and I would very much like to take you out again"

Straightening her legs down, Hermione nodded and smiled "I would like that too, very much" she said as she kissed his lips, softly this time.

"Severus" she asked nervously, "while we are, em, figuring this out.." she motioned between them. "Are we going to be exclusive for one another?"

Severus took a moment trying to figure out what she was asking, it had never occurred to him, that he would want to see another woman, perhaps she wanted to be open to see other men? He riled at the thought of that.

"Hermione, I am a covetous man" He replied, "I would very much like to think you are mine and mine alone, while we.. . .figure this out"

Hermione smiled, "Good", she said "That's what I want too"

At that he crashed his lips to hers again for another deep smouldering kiss, before dragging himself away from her lips. "Would you like to meet in the library tomorrow after lunch?" He asked her, "I have some potions ideas I wanted your opinion on"

"Yes", she said, "We will just head there straight from the great hall then?"

He nodded in response, and kissing her once again he said "Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Severus" she sighed


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

The next afternoon Severus met Hermione in the library, after staring at her all through lunch, he was glad no one really paid much attention to him any more or they would have noticed the way he was unashamedly drooling over her.

They took a seat each in an area near the back of the library and Severus put a few journals on the small table beside them.

He asked her about his ideas for some longer and more sustainable blood replenishing potions he had been thinking about, ones that could be charmed to replenish blood sustainably for periods of 4, 8 12 and 24 hours. He was hoping to market them to St Mungo's and perhaps patent them if Hermione could use her charms work to increase the active period for the potion.

They sat for about an hour discussing this before he started becoming increasingly distracted. First it was her eyes he noticed they had flecks of lighter honey brown in them. Then it was the way she lightly chewed her bottom lip, making it a darker shade of pink. Then he noticed how perfect her ears were, then her collarbone leading down to her cleavage. He moved his head to meet her eyes again.

She was staring at him, with such fire, making him have to stop and compose himself.

"What do you think?" he asked her

"Huh" she said distracted

"So do you think it could work, do you think St. Mungo's would let us give them some trails.. after we use some lab animals of course?" He asked

"Yes, probably…" she answered

"You think they maybe won't?" he asked

"No, em, No I think they will, I was just, em. .." She answered, looking around

"Just what?" He asked anxiously

"Its. . . …." and with that she pounced on him without warning. The chair was hardly big enough for two people, but she managed to wriggle herself on top of him as she attacked his mouth with hers.

"Hermm mm .. . what are you doing?" he said when he finally managed to rescue his lips back from her

She didn't answer him, instead returning to kiss him, her responded plunging his tongue into her mouth as her hands began roaming through his hair, around his collar and down the front of his robes to squeeze and rub his crotch.

"I want you so badly" she whispered in his ear, "I couldn't sleep well last night, you fill my dreams and make me so .. .. .." she stopped talking as she wiggled and grinded herself on top of his erection.

Licking around his neck and around his jaw, she slowed her motions as she whispered, "I don't think I have _ever_ wanted anyone as badly as I want you"

Almost as quickly as she started, she stopped; slowly peeling herself of Severus who looked completely shell shocked.

"Do you want to have dinner in my quarters tonight?" she asked him

He nodded at her, but then shock his head, "Corridor .. . Duty" He managed to choke out.

"Tomorrow night then?" she asked

He nodded his head, enthusiastically; he didn't care how stupid he looked

"7?" she asked as he continued to nod.

Hermione leaned forward and ran her right hand through the left side of his hair above his ear and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"I better go, class to teach" she smiled and walked off chastising herself slightly for being so brazen, not that she didn't love every moment of what she had done. '_That man_' she thought, '_what is he doing to me?_'

Severus stood from the chair he had been sitting on and caught his reflection in the window. His hair was fully dishevelled and his face was flushed and his robes were askew. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt slightly dizzy. He had never been 'ambushed' like that before and he had loved every moment of it. '_What is she doing to me?_' he thought as he walked towards his next class, trying to fix his hair and robes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

Hermione paced anxiously in her quarters '_what was she doing?'_ she thought, this was certainly not going _slow_ like she had promised herself she would. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Severus who looked every bit as nervous as she felt.

Severus handed Hermione a book on 'Blood Regenerating Potions', so she could have a read later and see if his idea held any merit, he stepped into her quarters that, surprisingly had lots of earthy and neutral colours, a far cry from Minerva's obviously Gryffindor inspired sitting room.

Hermione had a small table and 2 chairs set out and Severus sat down while Hermione disappeared off into her little kitchen for a few minutes.

She arrived back carrying two bowls of soup and Severus looked at her curiously wondering why she didn't have the house elves bring them to the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made dinner myself" she said, flushing a little.

Severus nodded his approval before tasting a little of the soup.

"Parsnip" He affirmed "Its good"

She smiled at him and sat down to hers, she enjoyed cooking and was good at it, it helped her when she was thinking and made her feel better about herself whenever she ate anything prepared by the house elves (although she now understood that the house elves weren't slaves and actually '_enjoyed'_ belonging to someone, it didn't make her feel any better as she wasn't used to being waited on) even when she lived with her parents she still helped out with the cooking and cleaning.

Dinner was a simple chicken and broccoli with a cheese sauce; she didn't want anything to heavy and knew he liked chicken as she had seen him eat it at the high table a few times.

She had made a light cheesecake for dessert but could only eat a little of it as her nerves were in full force by this time. So she brought out some mint tea for them both.

Severus drank his tea while Hermione sat at the other side of the table, toying with her spoon and playing with the tablecloth, this was ridiculous, they were not a couple of teenagers.

He stood from his chair and moved to her couch beside the fire, "come here" he requested while holding his hand out to her.

She walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap, making her sit across him. He looked into her eyes before opening the top button of the blouse she was wearing, then kissing her neck, and then kissing her lips.

She responded in the same way, opening his shirt and gently running her fingers across his neck, she felt the scars from Nagini's bite and then ran her fingers over his Adams apple lightly.

He was surprised when she pushed him back so he was lying across her couch, before she lay on top of him still kissing him thoroughly, their mouths duelling frantically now as their tongues entwined and their passion started to build.

Severus ran his hands down her sides before grabbing her backside and thrusting against it, groaning, he ran his hands back up, cupping her breasts and reaching up to unbutton her blouse further when he heard a male voice that wasn't his….

"Hermione?" the voice said.

"Hermione are you there?"

They both turned to the face in the flames.

"Oh hi Harry," Hermione said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, um,.." said Harry.

"Its ok, it's only 9o'clock" Hermione said.

Severus groaned.

"Its just that Ginny's had the baby, He was born 2 hours ago. James Sirius" Harry said with a proud expression, "Molly had already been and Ginny was asking if you wanted to floo over to see him".

"Oh absolutely" Hermione squealed jumping off Severus and pulling him with her.

"Ok I will wait at the main St. Mungo's floo for you" Harry said before disappearing.

"Hermione, I don't think" Severus started but her frowning expression stopped him.

Hermione let go of his hand for a few seconds to run off into her bedroom, before coming running back out with a small parcel and taking his hand again, pulling him into the floo with her.

"St Mungo's" she said throwing the floo powder down.

They both arrived in the main lobby where Hermione hugged a waiting Harry

"Hermione, Severus" he smiled

Severus noted Harry didn't seem remotely surprised to see him there; he would have to ask Hermione about that later.

They walked into the main lobby to another floo, where the three of them managed to cram themselves into it and Harry asked for the Maternity ward.

The ward was relatively quiet when they arrived, most visitors had gone home it seemed, obviously being 'Harry Potter' had its perks (with outside visiting times).

Harry led them to a small room where he motioned for them to wait as opened the door, checking Ginny was ok before letting them in.

Ginny sat holding a tiny little sleeping bundle with a mop of black hair, as they approached the bed Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione at Severus being there together while Harry sat proudly by Ginny's side.

There was a seat beside the bed and Severus motioned for Hermione to sit, standing behind her.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but it was worth it" Ginny grinned, looking at Harry. "Would you like to hold him?"

Hermione stood and stepped towards the bed looking apprehensively at the sleeping bundle, carefully lifting him into her arms and sitting back down in the chair.

"He's so tiny" Hermione remarked as little James opened his mouth and yawned drawing a small sigh from her "He's adorable Ginny, look at the size of his little hands"

Severus stood behind Hermione looking at her holding the little bundle, even knowing it was a Potter could not stop him from thinking how he loved way Hermione looked holding the little baby.

He had no idea if she wanted children, but he knew at that point he did, with her. Would she even want children with him though, would he tarnish her with the 'Snape' name? He thought for a moment he should probably make her life easier and end things with her to allow her to have an easier and more respected life, but he wouldn't be able to, he was already in too deep. He had fallen for her, hard and fast and now all he could envisage was his ring on her finger and his child in her arms.

Ginny interrupted his musings asking him if he wanted to hold the baby.

"I, I'm not sure if I should,.. If I …" He started by which point Hermione had already stood to let him sit in the chair. He sat down and the baby was placed into his arms, and he shifted him slightly nestling him into the crook of his elbow.

He studied the sleeping baby as he slept in his arms, he delicately ran a long finger through the baby's hair, feeling how fine and soft it was.

"Getting broody are we?" Harry asked

Severus looked up to see Ginny and Hermione practically gawping at him. They were amazed to see the 'scary potions master' looking so sweet and tender. Severus immediately became uncomfortable and starting shifting around and then stood with the baby.

"He's very .. um, small.." Severus said, trying to think of the nicest comment he could give about one of Harry's children. He handed the sleeping baby back to Ginny and was surprised when Hermione took his hand and chatted briefly to the couple before promising to visit them the following Sunday.

They left St. Mungos and returned back at Hogwarts in relative silence, when they stepped back into Hermione's room, she expected him to complain to her about being dragged out, but to her surprise, he pulled her into his arms, wanting to continue where they had left off.

4


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

-------------

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms, cuddling her tightly and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes rolled backwards as he proceded to lick and kiss his way down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as he lavished his attentions on her collarbone.

He gently ran his arms down her sides and gripped her tightly as he ground his erection into her stomach as her hands fumbled with his buttons, exposing his own chest and shoulders.

Hermione timidly pushed his shirt away from his shoulders and down his arms as she licked around his Adam's apple and sucked on it lightly. As his shirt fell to the floor Severus lifted Hermione as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he stumbled with her towards her bedroom.

Severus leaned forwards, laying Hermione on the bed, climbing on top of her. They were both topless now and she ran her hands through his thin black chest hair as he struggled to unclasp her bra.

His lips eagerly sought hers and he wasted no time before plundering her mouth with his tongue, while thrusting against her, the friction between their clothes layers making him shudder, driving him on further.

Hermione desperately tried to unclasp his belt and eventually it fell to the floor with a _'clunk'_ , she then opened the button on his trousers and slid the zipper down as he kicked his shoes and trousers off, them landing somewhere beyond the bottom of the bed.

Severus unzipped her trousers and helped her remove them and her shoes, his lips leaving hers for only a few seconds when she put her shoes on the floor at the side of the bed. The only barrier between them was their underwear and they were both rapidly losing control as he rubbed his hard and aching cock against her soaking wet panties.

Severus removed his tongue from Hermione's mouth and kissed her lips before lowering his head and kissing her nipples before lavishing them with his tongue, lightly nipping each one with his teeth. He gently squeezed each breast, running his thumbs over her nipples and thrusting hard against her panties, making her buck against him.

He trailed his lips down her stomach and in one swift motions grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs throwing them on the floor. He ran his tongue against her soft light curls and kissed her on each thigh before running two of his fingers down her soaking wet slit, circling her nub and then gently inserting a finger into her hot wet pussy. He followed the same motion with his tongue, before putting his attentions back to her nub and licking and sucking it while gently thrusting his finger in and out of her in time with her moans and cried.

Hermione felt herself teeter on the edge of her orgasm, as her legs started to shake,

"Oh gods Severus . .." she cried before her orgasm overtook her ability to talk coherently.

Severus felt her pulse around his finger and slowed his motions down, riding it out with her. When she had calmed down, he wiped his face on her sheets before raising himself up and removing his boxers. He kissed her neck and smirked at her as she tried to regain her breath, a fine sheen of sweat covering her face.

Hermione grasped his cock and rubbed it against her wet slit, trying to position him.

"Contraceptive spell" she murmured, before reaching to the bedside table for her wand and casting the spell on her abdomen.

"No babies… today…" she muttered before putting her wand back and grabbing his head bringing it towards hers, shoving her tongue into his mouth as he positioned himself and gently thrust into her.

Hermione felt Severus go completely still, his tongue stopped moving in her mouth and she experimentally rotated her hips.

"Oh gods… Hermione" Severus said with a high-pitched groan. "Don't. Move."

He lay still for a few moments willing his body to calm down, the urge to come was almost overwhelming, he panted as his whole body shook. '_shit, shit shit. No!' _he thought, taking deep breaths and gritted his teeth together as he came down from the edge of his orgasm, managing to regain some kind of control he raised himself up onto his arms and gently and excruciatingly slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back in, slightly harder this time, biting his lip. _'shit. It is too good, and it has been too long'_ he thought, embarrassed that he wasn't going to last.

Severus kissed Hermione's forehead before sliding on of his hands down her side and under her backside as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth, mentally counting his thrusts as their bodies rocked together, trying to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible. Hermione started to groan and he felt her walls beginning to tighten around his cock.

"Hermione, I can't, it's too, I …" Severus started to say as he felt his balls tingle and tighten as his orgasm approached.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Just let go Severus" she said as she gently sucked on the end of his tongue.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuckk" Severus said, his eyes staring into hers as he came with a roar, his whole body shuddering and pulsing as he emptied himself into Hermione, the pleasure of his orgasm rushing through him.

Severus closed his eyes and took a breath, as his shudders subsided. '_Damn' _he thought, _'that was amazing'_ he was afraid to open his eyes and look at her as he had hoped to give her at least another orgasm before letting his overtake him, but it had been far, far too good. Maybe if they had a rest she would let him make up for it though he wondered.

He opened his eyes to see hers shining back at him, and his worries eased.

"Hi" He whispered

"Hi" she replied smiling at him

His arms were still shaking slightly and his now limp cock was still inside her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, groaning as he withdrew from her, them both whimpering at the sudden loss. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms, hearing her pleased sigh as he pressed his stomach against her back and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and exploring her arms, back and side with his fingertips.

Hermione turned to face him, and gently stroked his cheeks before running her fingers through his chest hair as they both touched and explored each others bodies with their hands.

Severus eventually settled his hands on her breasts as he plucked at her nipples with his fingertips making her mew with pleasure, her rolled on top of her as her rubbed and plucked at them, before kissing her deeply, he could feel his cock beginning to stir again and he ground his hips into hers, as he lifted on hand into her hair, and brushed her curls back from her face, running his hand around her neck and down her thighs.

Hermione squealed as Severus lifted her hips and brought her legs around his waist as he rubbed his erection against her. He slipped on hand on her waist as the other circled gently on her clit. He pushed his hard cock inside her, and smiled when she bucked against him. He picked up his speed, glad to be more in control this time and smiled as she started whimpering with pleasure.

"Harder" she whispered and he placed both his hands on her waist as the started thrusting into her more vigorously.

"Oh, oh yes" Hermione mumbled as she pushed herself against him, desperate for extra friction.

Severus leaned forwards and slid his hands under her shoulders, lifting her up towards him as he sat back on his heels with Hermione sitting on his thighs, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He placed his hands around her back as she moved in time with his thrusts, her body rubbing against his as she rotated her hips and kissed his neck.

"Oh, ohhh, oh shit, oh Severus" she started squealing as he felt her walls tighten around his shaft. "oh yes, shit, uh. Yesssssssss" she came with a squeal. He felt her walls pulsing warms and hard around his cock, bringing him with her. "Ugh" he grunted as a feeling of bliss overtook him.

They both collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

HSHSHSHSH

Hermione awoke the next morning, lying on her left side, her left arm completely numb. She looked up at a blissful looking Severus sound asleep, lying on his front with his head turned towards her, her arm was lying underneath his chest and his left leg over was hers, her right leg was tangled in a mixture of bed sheets lying across his backside.

She tried to untangle herself without waking him and went to the toilet. After giving her teeth a quick brush and her face a wash, she crept back into the room, looking at his long lean body lying naked on her bed and smiled. She felt a little awkward and wasn't sure whether to re-join him in the bed, or make breakfast or go into her sitting room till he awoke. She stood quietly for a minute biting her bottom lip, not knowing how to deal with 'the morning after'.

SHSHSHSHS

Severus was lying awake in the bed, wondering what was taking her so long to re-join him. He heard her leave the bathroom a few minutes ago. Did she think last night was a mistake? His stomach dropped and his heart raced as he thought about ways to extract himself from her rooms as quickly as possible if that was the case.

He opened his eyes to see her standing looking at him, chewing her bottom lip in thought. He wondered if maybe she wasn't sure what to do either. He reached out his left arm and lifted the covers in invitation, watching her face form a smile as she walked over and re-joined him in the bed, linking her fingers with his when he turned on to his side and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. _'Problem solved'_ he smirked to himself moving over and cuddling her, pulling her more tightly against him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, during her free period and thought about the past few weeks.

Severus had said he wasn't romantic, and while he was not a flower and chocolates and singing at your balcony (thank the gods) type of guy, he was however definitely romantic, in his own way.

She smiled as she thought about the day they had entered the great hall for dinner, her arm linked in hers, the silence was uncanny, mouths agape, all that was missing from the scene was some tumble weed rolling past.

One sneer from Severus had sorted it though, and everyone had resumed their dinner and hadn't paid them any more attention.

Of course, there were rumours and snickers abound for a few days, but then, as kids do, they found other things more interesting than what two teachers were doing, and after a week, no one paid them any heed.

He discreetly held her hand under the table at staff meetings and rested his hand on her thigh at lunch and dinner while he waited for her to finish, and he walked her to her class afterwards.

His caresses were tender and while they sat reading together he often played with strands of her hair or stroked the tender skin at the back of her neck.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said

Severus stepped into her room and closed the door behind him, he walked over to where she sat and swooped down for a kiss.

"Is your class finished already?" Hermione asked

"No, they are in the library studying for the exam and I'd thought I'd pop in here and erm.. say hello" He responded, stroking her face with his fingertips.

She looked up at him grinning, "Your Hello's are the best"

"Hermione" he sighed, kissing her soundly once more "I better get back, before they reign havoc" he stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head slightly and closed it.

"I'll see you at dinner" he smiled slightly and left, closing the door behind him.

"I love you Severus" Hermione whispered after him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

_HSHSHS_

Hermione was making her way down to dinner when she met Professor Livingstone on the 2nd floor stairs.

"Hello John" she smiled

"Hermione" he responded smiling, "Actually Hermione, could I have a word with you?", he ushered her towards an alcove with a window near the stairs.

"Would you like to have dinner with me one night?" he asked

Hermione looked at him confused "Pardon?"

"Dinner, we could floo to "Inverness or Glasgow or even London if you wish" he responded

She stared at him incredulously "John, you know, that Severus and I…" she started.

"Yes but its Severus isn't it, your choices here are limited after all, and I hadn't made clear my intentions yet" he said, puffing out his chest a little.

'_the nerve of the man'_ Hermione thought

"John" she started, putting her hand out to create space between them as he moved closer to her "I am …"

"Let me take you out to dinner, date you, court you, whatever it is you call it" he continued, obviously not listening to her.

"John" Hermione said louder, stopping him "I am _dating_ Severus, _exclusively" _

"Why?" he asked

'_unbelievable'_ Hermione thought "What do you mean why?, why do you think? We are together, and I am happy with him, I .."

She stopped talking and stepped backwards into the wall as he put his hands on his hips and moved towards her.

"What I _mean _Hermione, Is _why?_" He said in a deeper, more dangerous tone, "That man is scum, death eater scum, he should be rotting in Azkaban, or dead, like the rest of them"

"How dare you" Hermione replied, fumbling for her wand, she was scared now

"How dare I?" He asked, "I am not the one taking a known KILLER into my bed" He spat at her.

Hermione was trembling as he continued "You know he did, he _killed_ Dumbledore, no matter what way you put it, he still killed him" He stepped towards her again putting his hand on the wall beside her head "He probably _loved_ being a death eater, killed and _tortured_ and raped hundreds of muggles I bet, and he probably _liked_ it, and you, let that into your _bed_, into your…"

"STOP" she cried, pushing him away and pointing her wand at him, "Leave me…" she sobbed, her eyes full of tears, "Leave me alone".

"Whatever Hermione" he said walking away, "You know I'm right"

Hermione stood for a moment, trying to collect herself before bursting into tears and running to her room.

_SHSHSH_

Severus was waiting outside the doors to the great hall for Hermione, she was late, and he decided to walk up to meet her.

He got to the second floor stairs when he heard her voice "John, I am _dating_ Severus, _exclusively_"

He smiled at that, walking closer to the voices.

"Why" he heard the other professor say as he got nearer to the alcove.

"What do you mean why?, why do you think? We are together, and I am happy with him, I .." He heard Hermione reply

"What I _mean _Hermione, Is _why?_" He heard the other voice say in a deeper tone, and Severus picked up his pace, "That man is scum, death eater scum, he should be rotting in Azkaban, or dead, like the rest of them"

Severus stopped in his tracks

"How dare you" He heard Hermione reply

"How dare I?" He heard "I am not the one taking a known KILLER into my bed"

"You know he did, he _killed_ Dumbledore, no matter what way you put it, he still killed him, He probably _loved_ being a death eater, killed and _tortured_ and raped hundreds of muggles I bet, and he probably _liked_ it, and you, let that into your _bed_, into your…"

Severus reached for his wand, time to put an end to this, how _DARE HE_ talk to _his_ Hermione like that.

"STOP" he heard her cry "Leave me alone".

"Whatever Hermione You know I'm right"

He heard Professor Livingstone walking towards him, he was only a few feet away now. Severus had a decision to make, go to Hermione or deal with Livingstone.

His decision was made for him as he heard Hermione bursting into tears and running for her room.

He ducked into a corner behind a stone statue and grabbed Professor Livingstone by his collar pulling him back.

"Urp" Livingstone squeaked

Severus found his wand and threw it across the floor before spinning the other professor round and pinning him to the wall.

"Severus" Livingstone said quietly

"Oh Severus now is it?" He glared at him

"I , I" He stuttered

Severus grabbed him more forcefully at his collar slamming his head into the stone wall. "Now you listen to me, you worthless little shit. If you ever, I mean ever go near, talk to or even look at Hermione again. I. Will. Hurt. You…..Badly."

"Severus, I never meant, I just got, …I" Livingstone tried to excuse his actions.

"You couldn't take her saying no to you? Because of me? .. I don't care why. I am telling you. Stay . The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." Severus growled

Professor Livingstone nodded

"And if she is in anyway so distressed that she won't talk to me, you better hide. I WAS a death eater, as you so aptly said and while I didn't do many of the things you think. I will have no problem hurting you AT ALL if you EVER upset her again."

Severus was shaking and he released his grip on the other man who slumped against the wall, looking green and like he was going to throw up.

Severus ran to his rooms, _'shit, if he has ruined everything I'll kill him, that fucking idiot, gods, what if she believed him and I have lost her' _He thought, his eyes watering, rage and heartache coursing through him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus ran into his room, shaking with a mixture of rage and fear, he searched his wardrobe. "Fuck, where is it?" he cursed as he threw his belongings on the floor.

Finally he found what he was looking for and grabbed a few potions bottles and raced back out his rooms towards Hermione's quarters.

He almost tripped on the stairs halfway up and he slowed down slightly, _'I must look a sight'_ he thought hoping everyone was still at dinner and wouldn't see him.

Reaching his destination Severus took a deep breath and knocked Hermione's door. No answer. He waited a few minutes before knocking again more insistently.

Nothing.

Tears started spilling down his face as he began to wonder if he had lost her after all.

He knocked again "Hermione, please, it's me, it's Severus" he pleaded.

He heard her moving around for a few moments before the door creaked open and he came face to face with her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a state. They just stood there staring at each other.

_HSHSHS_

Hermione heard the knocking at her door, but ignored it; she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

She heard the knocking again followed by Severus's voice. He sounded upset. She tried to clean her face and ran her hands over her hair before she went and opened her door.

He was standing there, his cheeks tear-stained with a heartbreaking expression on his face. Hermione stared at him for a moment. _'whats he so upset about?' _she wondered

"is that a pensive?" she asked him, confused.

"Can I come in, please?" he pleaded with her.

"Hermione stood to the side while he came in and put the pensive and some bottles on her table. He turned and looked at her and she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, trying to offer him comfort for whatever had made him so upset.

"Hermione look at me" Severus said, his voice wavering

She looked up at him, then realised she hadn't met him for dinner, she had been so upset at what that idiot professor had said to her and the way he had approached her that she had totally forgotten about it.

'_Dinner, Severus, Severus is upset, did he go to meet her, did he, oh gods, did he hear the conversation?'_ Hermione tried to fit the pieces together _'the way she had run off he must thing she believed all that Professor Livingstone had said'_ she looked up at Severus who was trying to breathe normally, but she could feel him shaking as she wrapped her arms around him. _'No,.. no' _she thought_ 'she didn't think those things were true, that wasn't the case at all'_

"Severus" Hermione whispered, "Severus look at me"

He looked down at her and fell to his knees "Please Hermione. Please, listen to me, I, I never, I couldn't , I … those things, I have brought a pensive, I will give you any memory, any, just ask, I would never, ever rape or murder anyone, Dumbledore, it was a vow, he made me promise, he was dying, I, death eaters never, they wouldn't, they'd never sully themselves with a muggle" he whispered the last part.

"Maybe Lucius and the others tortured and robbed, but I, I was his spy, he thought I was too important, I never had to partake in any of their …" He rested his head against her stomach, "Please, please believe me, I, I can't lose you"

"Severus, .. Severus stop" Hermione grasped his head and shook him "Severus look at me, I love you."

Severus raised his eyes to meet hers "what?"

"I love you, I believe you. You don't need the pensive." Hermione whispered to him

"But you, you ran, I was coming for you, I was going to, but them you ran, and…" he stuttered

"He scared me, I was frightened, he was very overbearing, I got upset" Hermione said, "It hurts me to think that he thought that of you"

"I spoke to him" Severus said, standing, "He wont go near you again, ever"

"You did?" Hermione asked,

"I did, I'm sorry, I should have come straight to you but he, I was so angry" Severus explained

"It's ok, I'm glad you did." Hermione smiled

"Hermione, I brought it up, I'm willing to show you any memory, although it might not be pleasant, I never did those.."

"Stop, no. I don't need it. I trust you" Hermione looked into his eyes "I love you Severus, I don't need to see it. I trust you"

He pulled her into his arms, lifting her chin up so she could look into his eyes, "Hermione, I love you, more than anything, more than anyone, I never want anyone to hurt you. When I heard you cry I thought my heart was breaking, I needed you to know, if you needed to see"

She silenced him, pulling his head down to hers, pressing her lips firmly against his; her arms came around his back as their tongues explored each other's mouths and their arms crushed each other tighter.

Severus lifted Hermione and walked into her bedroom, placing her on the bed and lying beside her, both of them exhausted from the height of their emotional turmoil. He turned to face her as she entwined her legs with his and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the throw-over from her bed over them.

"I love you" He whispered kissing her

"I love you too" she replied cuddling him tightly and pressing her face into his robed chest as they both succumbed to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione had a new understanding of Severus since that night, gone was the notion that he was grumpy and brooding, she now knew he was extremely insecure and paranoid, perhaps even a little neurotic. But he was a good man; caring, considerate and she knew he loved her very, very much, which was good as she felt the same way about him.

The summer holidays were rapidly approaching and exam season was in full swing, both Severus and Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the summer, (as all staff were welcome to stay) Severus no longer had Spinners End, he had his wages from this teaching year saved, but he didn't want to spend them renting anywhere. Hermione had the money that came with her Order Of Merlin and a nice little dividend saved, she supposed that she could rent a flat, or even buy a small house, but she wanted to stay near Severus.

They were walking arm in arm through Hogsmeade when Severus noticed a sign in one of the shop windows, "For Sale by Auction, 3 bedroom farmhouse in need of extensive repairs, 1.2 miles from Hogsmeade, Auction Saturday 12pm".

Severus checked his watch, '11.45am'

"Do you want to go have a look?" He asked Hermione "I mean, I will need a house, well, now that I no longer have one, that is"

"Extensive repairs though Severus, it sounds like a huge fix up job" Hermione replied

Severus sighed, "I don't mind a bit of work, but if you think its not worth a look, then.."

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all, come on, lets go" she replied pulling his sleeve.

They got to the farmhouse at five to twelve, they noticed the "Auction today" sign outside where three men were engaged in conversation.

"Extensive repairs, that's a understatement" Severus mumbled

The farmhouse was surrounded by a little stone wall, the front door seemed to be the top of a table attached to a plank of wood. It was a wonder the walls were still standing.

A man approached them, saying he was the present owner and offered to show the two of them around.

"I know it's fairly dilapidated, but I just don't have the time to fix it. I couldn't sell the place so I need to auction it off." he said.

Half the roof was missing and most of the floorboards were rotten. Even though he could use magic to fix the house, Severus thought, he would still have to purchase the raw materials such as wood and tiles; all in all, it would cost a fair amount of money to fix.

The garden grounds were a good size though, and the surrounding wall was intact as were the two chimneys.

Hermione kept quiet while Severus muttered and walked around apprehensively viewing the property.

The auctioneer called that he wanted to get the auction started, he looked bored, and apart from the owner, there was only one other interested party.

"Shall we start at 2500 Galleons then" The auctioneer declared

"WHAT?" The other man screeched "Are you kidding me, its not worth half that amount. Now way. I'll give you 1000 Galleons and not a penny more!"

"2500 will just about cover all the surveyors and auctioneers fees, I cant lower it more than that" the owner retorted.

Severus looked at Hermione "Do you think it worth it?, it's a lot of work?" he asked

"Well, we are off all summer, I'm sure we could spend time fixing it up together." She replied

"It's a lot of money though", he mused "I could afford the 2500 but I wont have much left for repairs, it might take me a few years"

"I want to help" Hermione responded. "Let me buy some of the materials"

"I'm not a charity case" He sneered

Hermione sighed. "I never said you were Severus, calm down, I just thought, I.."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"No, it doesn't matter"

"Yes. It. Does."

"…... ..."

"Ok, I'm sorry I was sharp with you, I am not used to relying on anyone or asking for anything, forgive me?" Severus pleaded quietly

"I just thought, if things went well, and, you know, if we were still serious, then, maybe, one day, I…. I might be living there with you" Hermione whispered

Severus didn't say anything, instead he raised his hand and said "You have your 2500 galleons!"

The auctioneer looked at the other man, who shook his head.

"SOLD!"

"Ok, but I get to name her." Hermione smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus signed the deeds for the house, tapping his wand to the parchment to transfer the money over and the previous owner took down the wards for Severus to cast his own.

"So, my dear, it seems we now own a house, well, if you can call it that at the moment" Severus said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess I should cast a stronger stasis charm until we can get the walls and ceilings fixed" he mused and started casting them as he set up the new wards.

Hermione walked around the garden, "There's lots of room out here, ooh, that corner would be perfect for a greenhouse, it's a little overgrown, but, oh I bet Neville would love to help, he is amazing in the garden, he could plant his new water hyacinths in the other side, we could have a small pond, oh look, is that a Scottish pine tree? Oh very nice, actually I think this was a good idea, I wasn't sure at first but there's loads of potential, once we get started we could even finish it for Christmas, oh wouldn't that be amazing.. mmmpfh" Her rant was cut short as Severus scooped her up and pressed his lips to hers.

A few droplets of rain interrupted their kiss as Severus lowered Hermione to the ground, '_oops, it would not do to be caught fornicating in ones garden in broad daylight' he thought'_

"Hermione, are you serious about wanting to live here with me?" Severus asked.

"I love you, I miss you when you are not there beside me at night, we have the same hobbies, ideals and goals, I would love nothing more. I'm not asking for you to propose to me or anything, I am not _that_ traditional, but I think living together would make us both happy, don't you?" she answered elaborately

Severus smiled and kissed her again "I would be thrilled to have you live with me"

'_if we are still happy after 6 months, then I will ask her to marry me and have children with me' _Severus thought.

"So what name did you come up with?" he asked her

"Why do you think I have a name already? You just bought the place" she responded.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her "Hermione" he chuckled "I know you, You would not have suggested it unless you had already thought of one."

"Novus orsa" she said quietly.

Severus looked at her for a moment.

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked smirking

"mmm" she responded as he kissed her deeply

"I love you very much" he whispered in her ear as he put his arm round her waist and they walked back to Hogwarts.

SHSHSHS

When they arrived at Hogwarts Severus lead Hermione to his quarters, when he had closed the door, he quickly pushed her against the wall, thrusting his hands into her hair and his tongue into her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione" he groaned as he ground impatiently against her as he removed her clothes as quickly as his hands would allow, leaving her blouse open, he unclasped her bra and nipped and sucked at her breasts as he unzipped his trousers and freed himself from his pants, he wasted no time in pulling her skirt up around her waist and locking her legs round his waist as he pushed her back against the door. Hermione squealed in delight as he sucked her neck leaving a very visible mark.

"You are mine" Severus growled at her

"Oh gods Severus" Hermione whimpered "I need you in me"

Severus ripped her knickers off and rubbed his rock hard cock against her folds grunting when he felt the wetness

"Stop teasing me" she pleaded and he positioned himself and slowly thrust into her groaning loudly.

Hermione grabbed the door handle for balance as Severus started thrusting harder and more vigorously into her, she felt the heat spread up towards her neck as her orgasm started to build and she tilted her head backwards until it was resting fully against the door frame.

Severus moved his right hand so it was pressed against the door and cupped his left hand under her backside as he moved his lips to hers, nibbling her lips and plundering her mouth with his tongue.

"So good, ahh, shit, Hermione" he muttered as he pressed himself hard against her, sheathing himself fully inside her.

Hermione started mumbling at him as bliss overcame her " I.. love you.." she managed to say

Severus pressed his forehead against hers as he felt her walls constrict tightly around him, bringing him with her over the edge.

Severus stood, panting on shaky legs and looked into Hermione's smiling face

"Wow" she said

Severus was unable to find a word good enough for the moment so he just smiled and kissed her forehead, before carrying her, (his legs still shaking), and placing her on the couch.

"Its just as well that you live in a quiet part of the castle" Hermione giggled, we forgot to put up a silencing charm.

* * *

A/n

Novus orsa – New beginning. ;)

I am making my own house design on the sims for this house. You can view pics here: http:/ tifara1. livejournal. com/ (take out spaces) and yes, I know its sad but Im off uni all summer and have nothing better to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

Just over a month had passed since Severus bought the house, and it now looked like a house, instead of the run down shack it was when he bought it. They had worked on it every day, even if just for an hour or two in the evening, and it now had a full roof, walls and floorboards, but not much else.

Severus had removed the previous roof completely and added another floor, which was relatively easy since the buildings foundations were solid. The ground floor plan had been changed from the original plan of a kitchen, living room and a bedroom to a dining kitchen, study, living room and bathroom.

The first floor had the walls fixed and stairs leading to the top floor, but no room plans as yet.

Severus was currently trying to construct a potions lab in the basement, while Hermione worked on the new front porch – a door was next on her list of things to buy, so far she had only bought the new roof tiles while Severus had purchased the stone and bricks for the walls.

Harry and Neville had offered to help the following day, Neville was keen to explore the vastly overgrown garden while Harry was curious about the new lab Severus was building.

Hermione squeaked as a pair of strong lean arms wrapped around her, and she spun around to return the now familiar embrace.

"I think we need to buy a bed for the house now" Severus murmured into her ear. "Or a table, at least."

Hermione slapped him lightly on his arm "Severus, behave, you know we will never get any work done if you do that! We will furnish the house first."

"Hmpfh" Severus grunted and kissed her passionately.

"Severus" Hermione interrupted him, I think I'd like that dark sand colour of paint for the kitchen, maybe the living room too? What do you think?"

"I think if you like it I will too" He answered grazing his thumbs over her cheekbones, still in awe that she was his.

Two weeks later the basement and porch were complete. Severus and Hermione were in her rooms at Hogwarts discussing the first floor plan. The castle was delightfully quiet now that the summer holidays had started.

"I think we should have just the master bedroom and a bathroom, then that leaves the top floor, which can have two double sized bedrooms" Severus said.

"No I want a balcony as well" Hermione whined.

"Where? On the first floor?" He asked.

"Yes, so I can look over the garden when its finished" She replied.

"But, you can view the garden, from the garden" Severus mumbled "and I will need to move the walls again to accommodate it" He said as he manoeuvred her onto his lap.

"I thought you loved me" she said and started crying.

Severus stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll make the balcony" He sighed.

Instead of smiling and being happy, Hermione cried harder and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Open the door love" Severus knocked after a few minutes when she had calmed down.

"No, go away" She cried.

"Hermione you are going to have to open the door" Severus said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I am coming in to get you".

"Don't threaten me!" she wailed.

"I'm not, please open the door" Severus said calmly.

Hermione opened the door and Severus looked at her tear stained cheeks and gently took her hand.

"Come with me, love" He said smiling.

She looked at him confused "Why? Where are we going?"

"Poppy, Hermione, we are going to Poppy?" He said, taking a deep breath.

"Why, I'm not ill, are you ok?" She asked, concerned now.

"I am fine Hermione, I'm great actually" He replied.

"Then why are we going?" she asked, confused.

"Because, Hermione, I think, that you are pregnant".

3


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

"_Come with me, love" He said smiling._

_She looked at him confused "Why? Where are we going?"_

"_Poppy, Hermione, we are going to Poppy?" He said, taking a deep breath._

"_Why, I'm not ill, are you ok?" She asked, concerned now._

"_I am fine Hermione, I'm great actually" He replied._

"_Then why are we going?" she asked, confused._

"_Because, Hermione, I think, that you are pregnant"._

_

* * *

_

'_Pregnant?'_ Hermione thought, _'no, there's no way, ok I am a little emotional, but it's just the stress from getting the house organised, isn't it?'_ She quickly tried to remember the last time she had her period, they had been so pre-occupied with renovating the house that she couldn't remember when it was, and they always used a contraceptive spell, except the day they bought the house, but that had happened maybe once or twice before when they had gotten caught up in the heat of passion, (which was less than a handful of times over the past 6 months), and she definitely remembered having her monthly's afterwards, apart from last month, she couldn't remember at all.

They reached the mediwitches' room and Severus knocked the door, Poppy opened it after a few moments and looked at Severus and a nervous and embarrassed looking Hermione.

"How can I help you two?" Poppy asked

"Hermione needs a check over, if you can, Poppy" Severus answered for them

Hermione blushed

"Are you ok dear? Whats wrong? What are the symptoms?" Poppy asked Hermione

"She has been over tired this week and a bit snappy and emotional" Severus answered for her.

"Ok dear, maybe you are a bit Anaemic, we will do a check up and maybe get you a blood replenishing potion or some iron to help you" Poppy told her and motioned for them to come through to the hospital wing.

"You can wait here Severus" Poppy told him

"No" Hermione said quickly "No, I would like him to come with me, please?"

Poppy nodded and motioned to a bed and asked Hermione to lie down.

"Ok, I will just check you bloodworks, heartbeat and breathing for irregularities, then I will do a magical sweep to check for any other problems" Poppy said as she got her wand out.

Hermione chewed her lip as Severus folded and unfolded his arms nervously.

"Your iron level is fine dear, and your heartbeat and lungs are functioning perfectly" Poppy told her, "Let me do the full body sweep now" Poppy ran her wand over Hermione's body.

"No, everything looks fine" Poppy smiled at her, "maybe you have just been over working?"

Hermione and Severus both looked at each other, surprised to see disappointment in each other's faces.

"Let me just amplify the spell and double check" Poppy added

_HSHSHSHSHS_

"woosh…woosh…woosh…woosh…woosh"

It was absolutely the best sound Severus had ever heard in his life as he stared in awe at the amplified sound emanating from Hermione's stomach.

Poppy looked from Severus to Hermione and back again as the two of them looked at each other, neither saying a word.

Severus finally broke the silence "I,.. I am going to be a father" he chocked out".

Poppy patted Hermione's hand "You are just 8 weeks along dear", Poppy said "That's why I missed It on the first sweep, the baby's heart only starts beating on its own at about 6 weeks, and its so small, it's hard to pick up before 12 weeks and I never thought of casting a pregnancy spell to check"

Severus had a tight sensation in his chest that he had never experienced before, his throat was dry and his eyes were tingling. He felt completely overwhelmed; he looked over at Hermione who still hadn't said a word and spoke quietly to her.

"Are you ok?, Herimione?"

Hermione looked up into Severus's face, his emotions for once, clearly on display for all to see, he looked absolutely delighted and nervous. She couldn't stop her brain going into overtime, yes she loved him, but a child, it was so sudden, and unexpected and, and, and … she didn't know what else, _'was she happy? Would they get married now? Did they need a bigger house? What about her job?_'

"Would you like to know the sex?" Poppy asked, bringing them out their thoughts

"Yes" Hermione said immediately and she looked to Severus, who nodded

Poppy cast another spell over Hermione's stomach and they all watched as a colour appeared.

"Congratulations, you are having a boy" Poppy told them

Hermione immediately burst out crying and Severus felt as if his heart was going to break into a million pieces _'was she rejecting his child?, their child?'_ he looked over to her and said "Are you upset? Do you not want this baby? Hermione, please, say something"

Hermione continued to cry and looked up at Severus "We are going to have a baby" she cried "A son, I'm going to be a mother" pictures of a little dark eyed, dark haired boy in her arms flashed through her mind and the joy she felt from such an image was overwhelming, all her other thoughts and fears disappeared into the background and she looked up at Severus "We are going to be parents" she smiled at him "I love you so much"

Severus leaned over and wiped the tears from her face, then proceeded to kiss her like he would never get to do it again, Hermione tried to pull him on top of her, when she heard the mediwitch cough.

"Yes, well, congratulations to the two of you, I suggest you go back to your erm, quarters now" Poppy said motioning for them to separate and handing Hermione a packet of tables "Folic acid, to help the baby's growth" she said "One a day, and get plenty of rest"

Severus lifted Hermione off the bed and placed her on the floor, he placed one arm around her shoulders and another protectively on her stomach and started walking with her back to their rooms.

"Now" he said "No lifting, no running, no stress, no cooking, no dangerous spells, be careful on the stairs, I will teach you a shielding spell for your stomach and keep off your feet as much as possible…." He continued on as Hermione rolled her eyes at him, this was going to be an eventful pregnancy she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

"_Now" he said "No lifting, no running, no stress, no cooking, no dangerous spells, be careful on the stairs, I will teach you a shielding spell for your stomach and keep off your feet as much as possible…." He continued on as Hermione rolled her eyes at him, this was going to be an eventful pregnancy she thought._

_

* * *

_

Hermione and Ginny were walking through the park near Harry & Ginny's home, Ginny was pushing little James in his pram and they were discussing Hermione's news that she was pregnant.

"I wish I had been there when you told him" Ginny snickered

"Actually, he told me, or, rather suggested it" Hermione giggled

"What? You didn't know?" Ginny asked

Hermione sighed, "We were so busy with the house repairs, still are, that I never noticed to be honest".

"Well?, are you happy?" Ginny pushed

"I must admit, when I found out I was terrified" Hermione admitted "But now, I can't wait to meet our son, I am so excited, I know people think it's a little soon? But really, when _is _a good time these days?, and I do love him so, Severus I mean, I love the baby too, even though he is still just so very tiny" Hermione smiled

"Have you had bad morning sickness?" Ginny asked

"No, actually, none at all, surprisingly, I expected some though, I guess I am just lucky" Hermione smiled

"How many weeks are you now?" Ginny asked

"16 weeks, 4 days" Hermione answered, "Severus is counting"

"That's so very . . . sweet, for Severus I mean" Ginny smiled "Are you two getting Married"

Hermione slowed down to a stop and looked at Ginny "I, I don't know, I mean, I love him and he loves me, isn't that enough?" Hermione took a deep breath "Ok, I really want to, but I don't want to push him into it, after everything he has been through I want him to chose when he wants to, and not feel forced into anything, besides we haven't finished the house yet" she trailed off.

Ginny looked speculatively at Hermione "You know, I think you are right. I am glad you came over today, I didn't think he would let you out, it feels like he has locked you up for the past month"

Hermione laughed "Oh, Ginny, you don't know the half of it!, once I reached 12 weeks and we knew everything was ok, Severus got even more over protective, if that was possible. See this…," she waved her wrist at Ginny, where a small bracelet hung. "Mood bracelet, it is spelled to Severus's matching one so he knows if I am stressed or worried, or anxious, or.. erm.. other things as well" Hermione blushed and put her arm down and touched the pendant round her neck

"Oh, that's very pretty" Ginny exclaimed

"It is charmed to warn me of any black magic, and to expel any magic aimed towards me" Hermione explained. "My stomach has a permanent protective charm placed around it to avoid any bumps, it acts like a cushion and pushes anyone less than a foot away from my stomach away. .. oh and my wands signature is now attached to his wand so that Severus can track where I am and immediately apparate to my position if he is worried."

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed "That's, that's .. wow."

"Exactly" Hermione answered "At first I was annoyed, but you know what, so what, I am actually glad, it shows me how much he cares, the jewellery was not expensive, but the charms took him days to perfect, underneath that snarky demeanour lies a very caring, loving man, Ginny"

"Ok, ok stop, I think I am going to be sick, Gods Hermione you really have it bad, but It is hard to picture Big, bad Professor Snape that way, No offence" Ginny laughed

"None taken" Hermione smiled, "Now, how is young James here getting on"

* * *

HSHSHSHSHS

Severus was exhausted, he had been working on the house for the past month solid and he had finally finished, now all they had to do was paint and furnish it. The ground floor consisted of a dining kitchen, a small study, a bathroom and the living room. Severus wanted a basement lab, so a door leading off the living room went down to that.

The first floor had a master bedroom, with a nursery area, enough room for a cot and a rocking char, and an area for two chairs and a bookshelf, there was also a bathroom and the blasted balcony area overlooking the garden Hermione had wanted so much. Harry had kindly offered to help him paint the room today, but Severus wanted to do it himself, as it was the master bedroom and instead sent Harry off to purchase the paints instead.

The top floor had a two double sized bedrooms, the magical expansion had worked well, and he had a magical surveyor out today verifying that the house was sound, and habitable. He was delighted when the surveyor was impressed with the work and passed the house with no problems.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts at 9pm and walked up to his quarters and had a quick bite to eat. He was exhausted, and Hermione was probably already in bed, she was tired more often because of the pregnancy and he felt bad that he had hardly spent any time with Hermione this month, and he missed her company, but now the house was finished they could spend quality time together and also choose the furniture for the house.

He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed beside Hermione and kissing her cheek, she sighed in her sleep and he cuddled up behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach, feeling the little bulge where their son lay and succumbed to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus swore he was never going shopping again; he had been wandering about for 3 hours, three hours in one store! They had floo'd to Diagon alley first thing this morning, so Severus could get a couple of new cauldrons for their new lab and Hermione had desperately wanted to go to a 'John Lewis' in London to get nursery furniture.

Three hours later they had a sleigh style cot in pine, a changing unit, 4 chest of drawers, two wardrobes, 9 bookcases a sofa and a toy box and a trolley full of baby clothes featuring sickly cute design's like 'I love my daddy', 'I love my mummy', 'daddy's boy' etc.

Hermione paid for the furniture and was sorting out delivery details while Severus was mentally counting potions ingredients to stop himself glaring at anyone that looked at him. He had worn a pair of black trousers and a dark grey jumper to try to blend in and was feeling more than a little uncomfortable at being in such a crowed place.

Finally they left the shop and Hermione insisted on stopping at Mothercare to buy a 'silver cross' pushchair. While he was waiting on her deciding he bought himself a little black front baby carrier and quickly shrunk it and put it into his pocket after he had paid for it.

They arrived back at Hogwarts just before lunch and Hermione took a nap, exhausted from all the shopping while Severus opened the baby carrier and read the instructions on how to assemble it around his chest. He knew a pram would not be practical in Hogwarts and wanted the baby around him as much as possible, not around volatile potions though, but certainly when he was teaching first and second years. As much as he trusted the house elves he wanted to take care of his son himself as much as possible, he knew he was being over protective with them both, but he needed to be, after all, his son and Hermione were the only family he had.

* * *

_HSHSHSHSHS_

After Her nap, Hermione had a light lunch and left to go to the Headmistress's office to talk with Minerva and Ginny (who was floo-ing in) and Neville about some housewarming party they were now having. Most of their furniture would arrive during the week and Ginny had offered to 'house sit' at times when Severus and Hermione were teaching and couldn't be there for deliveries.

Severus sat in his rooms looking at his planner for the school year. The pupils returned on September 1st, the first Hogsmeade weekend was at the end of September, then the Halloween ball at the end of October, then nothing till Christmas, _'so'_, he mused to himself, _'if everything went well with them from now until the beginning of December, he would ask her to marry him, then they could be married at the start of the new year in time for their son being born in February' _ Severus smiled as he thought of calling Hermione his wife before turning his attentions to getting the class schedules organised.

* * *

_HSHSHSHSHS_

A week later and Hermione and Severus were standing in their newly furnished home, the walls were painted light earthy tones of brown, light terracotta and sand and the floors had been restored and the wood varnished in the dining kitchen and hall. Hermione walked up to the balcony and overlooked her garden watching Severus walk out and slap Neville on the back in a friendly way, they both had been discussing the unusual buckthorn plant that was growing near the small pond and Neville was keen to plant some of his giant daises there too.

The students had returned on Tuesday and the first week had been hectic 4 days into term and Hermione was already grateful for the weekend. Severus had demanded she use the interconnecting floo's and not tread the stairs while pregnant and she agreed with him, the first years were extra boisterous this year and she had to enhance the cushioning charm around her stomach more than once in the past few days, she figured once the children settled down it would be different the first few weeks and last few weeks of term were always the worst.

Hermione went down to the kitchen as she saw Ginny's owl approaching and went into the kitchen to give the bird a treat. She read the note attached asking if she was still going to the park with Ginny and little James tomorrow, Hermione smiled, sent off her reply and then wandered out into the garden to chat with Neville and Severus.

* * *

**A/N I apologise for this rather boring in-betweeny chapter, but I needed to get through it so I could get on with the story, I will upload the next (and much better) chapter tomorrow. **

**Thank you all for still reading and reviewing.**

**If there is anything you would particularly like me to write about let me know. I have the rest of the story planned out but If theres anything u want to know just ask **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo into Harry and Ginny's home, Ginny was tucking James into his pram as he furiously sucked on his hand sobbing slightly.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked

"He's teething" Ginny responded, "he was up most of the night, I am hoping some fresh air will calm him"

Ginny pushed the pram out into the hall and turned round to Hermione

"Im sorry Herms, Im a little tired" She walked towards her

Hermione smiled and reached out to hug Ginny, but when Ginny approached her, she stumbled backwards "Oh Ginny Im so sorry I forgot" Hermione said waving her wand at her stomach. "I had to strengthen the protective charms because of all the children bumping into me at Hogwarts, Ive taken them off now" Hermione laughed and then hugged her best friend.

* * *

_HSHSHSHS_

Hermione and Ginny walked through the park, sitting James on a blanket beside them

"Aww look at that" Hermione smiled, "he is sitting up by himself already"

"Just about" Ginny smiled, "he is still a bit wobbly though"

They sat and ate a small picnic lunch before putting James back into his pram and continuing to walk around the perimeter of the park.

"Hello pretty ladies" a scruffy looking man slurred at them.

"Eww" exclaimed Ginny, "I hate drunken muggles"

"Maybe you should go home and sleep it off?" Hermione asked the man

"Uh, sorry ladies" The man said and staggered off

Ginny and Hermione giggled and shook their heads before turning to walk back.

They were almost out of the park when they saw two muggle men staring at them. Ginny turned around to see who else was in the park, but it was quiet apart from some young boys playing football in the middle and a few couples sitting talking on benches. She began to feel uneasy but shook the feeling off, after all they were in a park in broad daylight.

Hermione stepped closer to Ginny as the men approached "Hello girls" They leered

Hermione shuddered at the scruffy toothless men, the stink of alcohol and cigarettes permeating from them.

Hermione put her hand into her pocket to reach for her wand.

"eh eh eh" one of the men said and grabbed her arm "Hows about a kiss then girly" he said breathing his stinking breath into her face.

"Eat shit" Hermione responded, "Although by the smell of it, you already have"

The man standing by Ginny had his arms wrapped around her waist "What about you birdy?" he said to Ginny

"Fuck off" was her reply.

"Oooh" Feisty

Hermione struggled with the man, panic setting in now "Leave us alone"

"Leave us alone" the man parroted in a high pitched voice, he pulled Hermione off the path towards some trees "Give me all your money" he said

"I don't have any" Hermione said, and she didn't, she never carried any, stupid muggle men.

"Oh well lets see what else you've got" he said as he started fumbling with his zip

Hermione was shaking with fear now, she started struggling viciously, she had forgot to place the charm back around her stomach after cuddling Ginny and all the magical prevention charms Severus had given her were no use when she was being assaulted by a muggle.

The man holding Ginny just stood and held her laughing at Hermione.

Hermiones struggling pissed the man off and he shouted at her "Stay still"

"Fuck off" Hermione roared crying openly now

"Bitch" the man said and pushed her roughly to the ground making her fall

Hermione screamed as something within her cracked, almost covered by the sound of a much larger crack that made everyone stand still.

* * *

_SHSHSHSHS_

Severus was teaching his 5th year potions class how to brew a strengthening solution when he noticed his bracelet was glowing slightly he looked down to the dim yellow glow, _'hmm Hermione seems a bit agitated, I wonder if she is talking about the housewarming party next weekend' _he thought

Just then one of his students knocked their cauldron over spilling the contents onto the floor and knocking the ingredients everywhere.

"Mr Ferrigus. What are you doing? It is not that difficult to simply place the ingredients into the cauldron and stir. Pick them up. NOW!" Severus shouted

"But Sir.."

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for utter stupidity"

"Sir…"

"Ten points for interrupting a teacher"

"Sir.." another voice interrupted

"Yes Mr Gane?. Are you disagreeing with me?"

The boys shook his head.

"Well? What is it then? I hope this is the most important thing you have ever said in your life or it will be detention tonight!"

"Sir, your bracelet, it's glowing"

Severus looked down at his wrist seeing the bright glowing yellow shining under his cuff.

"Shite" he yelled " Class dismissed" and ran out of the room

Severus ran to the front doors of Hogwarts and as soon as he reached outside, he whispered a spell, cracked his wand and apparated.

He was immediately send to Hermione's location and appeared with a loud crack. He saw Hermione lying on the ground screaming with a man hovering over her.

Without thought or asking any questions he lunged at the man, throwing him onto his back, noticing the reek of alcohol coming from him he moved his head back in disgust.

"Eh? Oh? You wantin a shot as well eh?" the drunken moron asked "Well best wai your turn mate" he said

Severus's fit flew to the mans face making contact with his left cheekbone

"Ugh" the man choked

"Shit" Severus heard someone moving behind him and turned his torso to see another muggle holding Ginny

Without a second thought Severus flicked his wand over and the man topped backwards bound by his hands and feet

Severus looked at Hermione who was crying sitting just infront of him

"You fucking bastard" he screamed at the man he was sitting on, punctuating each word with a punch to the face. "Ill fucking kill you"

"Severus"

Her voice stopped him immediately and he leapt of the man and cradled Hermione

"Oh my god baby, Im so sorry, one of the boys spilled a potion and I never saw the warning, im so sorry, where are you hurt is, is the baby ok?" He said, his voice shaking

"My arm hurts, a lot, and I don't know" Hermione said crying

Severus lifted Hermione in his arms and looked at Ginny, hearing the familiar crack of apparition he saw Harry running to her.

"I sent him a patronus" Ginny said. "I'm ok .. go"

At that Severus apparated himself and Hermione, his everything, his life, to St Mungo's, praying that everything was ok.

* * *

**a/n I know I am positivly evil. I couldnt fit everything into that one chapter it would have been insanely long. Ill upload the next one tomorrow:)**

**Reviews make me happier than the thought of 'Severus wearing a baby carrier in full dungeon bat mode'. **(Artemis Decibal) ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus ran into St Mungo's carrying Hermione, he ran over to the reception desk.

"Mediwitch, or wizard now!" He yelled.

"If we could just have a few details.." the receptionist said.

"GET A MEDIWITCH NOW!" he roared.

The receptionist ran off into one of the nearby rooms and came out accompanied by a middle aged pudgy mediwitch, who took one look at Severus carrying Hermione and called them over.

"If you would come into this room please" she said and ushered them inside

Severus placed Hermione on the bed and bent over her holding her right hand and pushing the hair out of her eyes. "It will be ok, my love" he said.

"I can't very well treat her if you are hovering over her" the mediwitch chastised

Severus moved to let the woman work.

"Now my dear what seems to be the trouble?" the woman asked.

Hermione relayed the story quickly to the mediwitch and the witch cast a diagnosis spell over her.

"Ok my dear, just lie still, oh dear, you have a broken left Ulna in your left arm and some bruising. Oh you are pregnant too!, you poor thing hold on till I cast a shielding spell around the baby, so that my magic doesn't interfere with baby's".

"Is he alright?" Severus asked nervously.

"And you are?" the mediwitch asked.

"Er, her husband.." Severus replied quickly.

Hermione looked at Severus and he merely raised an eyebrow at her before asking the meditich a barrage of questions.

The mediwitch gave Hermione a mild pain potion "I am sorry it is just a mild one, but you can't have anything stronger in case it passes though to the baby" she said.

Hermione felt immediate relief when she took the potion and the mediwitch quickly set and repaired her broken bone.

"I'll be back in just a second" the witch said and disappeared into an adjoining room.

Severus immediately walked over to Hermione and stroked her cheeks with his fingertips. "I'm so sorry" he said over and over again.

"Severus, stop it!" Hermione countered, "It wasn't your fault, you can't protect me from everything."

Severus kissed Hermione's forehead "I love you" he said before lowering his head to her stomach and pulling her top up a little he gently kissed her rounded stomach " and I love you too, son" he whispered.

The mediwitch returned wheeling in what Severus noticed looked like a bizarre muggle contraption, she entered the room and then cast shielding charms around the room before removing the one from Hermiones stomach.

Severus watched as the woman wheeled the bizarre contraption up to Hermione and then put gloves on.

"Would you like to see him then?" the witch asked a gobsmacked Severus.

Severus nodded his head 'yes' and then stood behind the witch at the top of the bed beside Hermione's head.

The mediwitch plugged in the machine muttering "Electricity and magic don't mix so I had to shield the room from it, in order for this to work." She continued "It's a muggle ultrasound device, its funny, that with all the magic we have we still don't have anything to match this machine for pictures of the baby"

The mediwitch lifted Hermione's top and squeezed a blue gel onto her stomach and switched the machine on, the mediwitch then moved a little hand-held device attached to the machine over Hermione's baby bump.

"There we are now" the mediwitch exclaimed and Severus saw the shape of a tiny baby, his baby, come onto the screen along with the familiar 'woosh, woosh, woosh" noise of the baby's heartbeat.

"Two little arms here", the meditich said moving her hand slowly over Hermione's stomach "and two little legs, you can see his ribs just above and his spine, and a nice, strong heartbeat, he is absolutely fine." She moved her hand back over a bit "Look" she exclaimed, "He is sucking his thumb."

Hermione looked tearfully at Severus, who had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen on him.

"Right then Mr and Mrs ?" the mediwitch asked … "Snape" Severus shot quickly back at her, glancing at Hermione.

"Mr and Mrs Snape, then, your baby is fine, rest for a few days, you have had quite a bit of stress today it seems, you need to fill out a few forms for our records and you can be on your way. Any problems or worries you can floo me here. I am Mediwitch Richards" she said smiling at the couple.

Severus helped Hermione up after she had cleaned the gel off her stomach and the mediwitch removed the charm from the room and they filled in the parchment with names and addresses on it before flooing back to Hogwarts and cuddling up together on the bed for a rest.

Severus watched Hermione as she slept; he honestly thought he had lost her - them both, and he knew right then that he never ever wanted to be without her. '_Mrs Snape' _he thought, the name came so easily off his tongue when he said it earlier, screw his plans, he had his mind made up now and he had something very, very important to do tomorrow, but for now they would rest in each others arms get rid of the stress that the day had held.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Severus was up and dressed as soon as he heard his clock chime 7am, he had a cup of tea and some toast to calm his nerves, then walked into his bedroom where Hermione lay sleeping, her hand cupped around her slightly bulging stomach and her hair spilling wildly over both pillows.

Severus leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, making sure not to wake her, then he rubbed her stomach and quietly left the room, walking out of Hogwarts to apparate.

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms before her fingers drifted down her growing stomach, she felt small fluttering hiccupping type sensations and gently placed her hands over her stomach enjoying the sensation of her baby moving.

Hermione shouted for Severus, but heard no reply, she shifted in the bed slightly to see the time on the mantle clock 10am, '_he must be in class_' she thought and set about making some breakfast before organising her afternoon class schedule.

* * *

Hermione did not see Severus until dinner and she had been a bit worried that he was angry at her, she entered his office to find the room empty and was walking towards his chambers when she saw him on the stairs.

"Lets have dinner in the great hall tonight" he said to her and slipped her arms around his as they walked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, she noticed Severus look anxious and was worried he was still upset at the incident.

They ate dinner in relative silence, Severus picking at his food. Hermione was becoming increasingly concerned when he stood and took her hand.

"Hermione, lets go for a walk" he said leading them from the great hall.

Her heart was thumping in her chest as she wondered if he was trying to let her down gently and break up with her, she felt sick and was thinking of ways to apologise for being careless when her lead her to the waterfront at the great lake.

The sun was setting sending an orange and red glow over the water as Severus turned to face her.

"Hermione," he started "Yesterday was, I can't describe, I have never before in my life, I felt like my entire world had ended"

She tried to interrupt, to explain, but he held up a hand to stop her

"If anything had happened to you, to the baby, I don't think I could have coped" he continued.

"You are my light, my life, my love. I need you more than the air I breathe."

He stopped to take a deep breath

"Hermione I love you"

He knelt down on one knee

"I need you"

He put his hand into his pocket and took out a velvet ring box

"Forever"

He opened the box, inside was a diamond solitaire ring with two small emeralds on the band, one at each side of the diamond.

"Marry me"

Hermione looked down into Severus's eyes and wiped at the tears spilling from her own.

"Yes, Yes I will marry you, yes I will stay with you forever" she sobbed

With shaking hands Severus removed the rind from the box and placed it onto the third finger of her left hand, touching it with his wand to make it fit magically. Then he stood and kissed Hermione with everything he had before lifting her and taking her back to his chambers to show her just how much he loved her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

Hermione stamped her foot in frustration. They had never had a fight like this before, never.

"That is very childish" Severus said with a controlled voice.

"I don't understand, Don't you trust me?" She asked

"This has nothing to do with trust. Its tradition and it is something that I want. What I don't understand it why you are refusing, It makes me wonder what you want to hide." He was trying hard now to keep his composure.

"Its not tradition in my family and its old pure blood ridiculous nonsense. I will never cheat on you, Severus, I don't see why I need to prove it!" Hermione exclaimed

"If you never will, then what is the problem" Severus said, raising his voice

"I don't see why I need to prove it, you should trust me" she replied

"I do!" he replied

"Then its not necessary.." she said

"It is something I want Hermione, I want a full binding ceremony with fidelity bonds" Severus told her

"Well I don't" she replied

"Well maybe we should not get married at all then" He shouted and turned and sat on his chair.

"Fine" Hermione fumed and stormed out of the room into their bedroom.

"Stupid man, stupid pure blood fascist nonsense," Hermione mumbled "Obviously doesn't trust me, well that's just fine, we can just not get m..m married then"

Hermione lay on the bed crying into her pillow, unaware that the man in the next room sat forward in his chair, his head in his hands and his heart breaking.

Hermione lay on her back trying to understand Severus' insistence with fidelity bonds, it wasn't a big deal really, but it was old fashioned and was used for partners who didn't trust their spouses and for pure bloods in arranged marriages to ensure pureblood children and make sure the partners were not unfaithful. As neither she nor Severus were either pure blood, or likely to be unfaithful, the whole thing was ridiculous as far as she was concerned.

"He should know I would never be unfaithful" she complained to herself "Our marriage would be honest, he should feel secure…" Hermione stopped as realisation arose.

"Shit" she said.

It wasn't about trust at all, she realised, Severus just wanted to feel secure, even if they trusted each other, even if they loved each other, he would always be an insecure man, and after all, who could blame him after everything he had been through, everyone using them to their own ends, he has never truly been at peace with himself or the world, and if getting fidelity bonds as part of the ceremony gave him one smidgeon of that peace and security, would it not be worth it?, worth him?.

"I am such an idiot" Hermione groaned sitting up and brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes.

Hermione walked into the sitting room and looked at Severus still sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. It had only been an hour and yet it felt like an age.

"Severus…." She started

He lifted his hands from his face, his eyes puffy and red.

"Gods Severus, I'm so sorry" She began.

"No, Hermione, It is I who should apologise, I have just ruined everything" He whispered.

"Severus" She sighed and walked over to him, lifting his hands and pushing herself onto his lap. "Severus, look at me."

His eyes met hers as she kissed his lips, tasting a slight hint of salt and tears.

"Severus I am so sorry. I was being childish" she said

"Herm .. ." he started

"No, let me finish. I _was_ being childish. You were right, It doesn't matter. I will always be faithful to you, always, and if I always will, then what does it matter if we have fidelity bonds? It doesn't, it doesn't matter at all. If you want them, we will get them, It is ok, I understand." She smiled "If you want the security of knowing, we are bonded in every way possible and I will never be anyone's but yours, that's ok. I want that too. I really do. I love you."

Severus wrapped one arm around her waist, and with the other he caressed her growing bulge. "Thank you, I am sorry that I do not have a better handle on my insecurities" he said before his lips met with hers as they kissed and tenderly stroked each other, trying to memorise every curve, every scar, every area that they could reach, forgetting about their fight and dispelling their earlier heartache.

Hermione lay in bed that night looking at Severus as he slept and feeling their child as he wriggled around inside her stomach, she couldn't believe they had almost ruined it all by a misunderstanding, she would have to make sure she controlled her emotions better in future instead of flying off the deep end and assuming the worst.

It seemed to her that perhaps Severus was not the only one who was insecure.

* * *

The next afternoon Severus and Hermione walked along Diagon Alley, headed for the Jewellers, after looking at wedding rings for a while, they discussed whether to get gold or platinum bands. Gold, being the most unreactive metal, would be less likely to interfere with potions should the ring touch any liquid, or fall in, and Severus preferred the look of the traditional gold band, so in the end they both decided on a matching pair of 6mm court style 24karat yellow gold wedding bands.

While Severus paid for them Hermione took the jeweller to the side and asked for a special request.

15 minutes later their fingers had been sized and the rings magically altered to fit, as Severus removed his ring to put back into the box, Hermione motioned to the inside and as he looked he saw it had been inscribed with the infinity symbol with their names inside, Severus in the first part of the loop and Hermione in the second, beside the symbol were the words "I love you".

Hermione showed Severus her ring, inscribed inside with the same, but Hermione in the first loop and Severus in the second.

Severus put the rings in their boxes and placed them in his inside pocket, before guiding Hermione out of the shop and taking her to Madame Malkins for dress measurement while he got measured for robes.

* * *

"You have been very quiet" Hermione said to Severus once they returned to Hogwarts.

Severus turned to face her and cupped her head with his hands.

"What you did with the rings, the inscription, and in agreeing to all the wedding bonds, I can't even start to explain, It is the single, most loving, most profound and kindest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

No more words were then needed as he scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom.


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Lucky

They said he was a lucky man. He liked to argue the point.

* * *

She was a vision, glowing with happiness and pride, her dress softly flowed to her ankles and had a trail of green leaves embroidered up one side, her hair flowing around her shoulders gently as she beamed at him.

Him, the sarcastic, grumpy git, who was feeling so happy and full of love he thought his heart might leap out of his chest and plant itself right next to hers.

He couldn't remember exactly all of what was said, but he said 'I do' with the most sincerity he had ever said anything with, her corresponding reply caused the widest smile he had ever shown to appear on his face.

* * *

He whisked her off on their honeymoon without adieu after they had spoken to and thanked their friends for attending their small ceremony and reception, Ginny had worn a shapely burgundy dress, delighted to be Hermione's maid of honour and Harry and Neville had both been delighted to stand beside Severus, Ron and Lavender had commented how perfectly suited they were to each other, but none of that mattered much to him as he had stood gazing with absolute adoration at his new wife.

If there was one thing he never, ever thought he would have if he had been asked, a wife would have been it, not that he never wanted one, but he never thought a woman would ever be able to tolerate his manner or his ugly face, but here she was, a gorgeous female, naked before him, her belly well rounded with the child he never thought he would sire, somehow finding his looks endearing, sharp and 'sexy' and bound to him for life.

He took her to all the places she had wanted to visit, a week in Tibet, (andhe acquired some nice ingredients for himself, too!) then to the China and they visited the Forbidden City and finally to Machu Picchu before they headed home, to prepare for the birth of their child.

Then she was screaming at him, calling him all kinds of colourful names, some he would have to look up later, and after a loud whimpering wail, she was telling him how much she loved him and how beautiful their son was and what a wonderful husband he was.

He didn't care who laughed or talked about him behind his back as he strode through the halls, robes billowing behind him as he carried his little son around in the front baby carrier, or how much she moaned that the pram had been a waste of money as they never used it, he was going to be the best damn father he could possibly be.

* * *

And as he sat, in his wingback chair on Christmas morning, watching the love of his life smile, and holding his 3 week old son, Quintus, in his arms and looking at his 4 year old daughter, Rowan, and her 5 year old brother Mathias opening their gifts, he decided one thing.

They said he was a lucky man.

They were right.

The End.

**A/N Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews, I decided not to draw the story out much longer so I can work on my new one, I hope I rounded things up for you nicely.**


End file.
